De casi Brony a Anti Brony
by double bullet shotgun
Summary: Humor muy negro y mucha violencia, no leer en caso de no gustarle ninguno de los 2 géneros. ¿Que hace a un casi Brony en un anti Brony? pués descubran que le pasó a este desafortunado chico para averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony no me pertenece sino a hasbro y a Lauren Faust

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**De casi Brony a Anti-Brony**

¡Hey, que tal!, primero que nada, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es João Satriani Di Dio, se pronuncia Yoao Satriani Di Daio, ¿complicado cierto?, eso es porque mi padre es Italiano y mi madre es brasileña, mi madre me puso João que significa Juan en español ya que le gusta un cantante proveniente de México llamado Juan Gabriel pero como actualmente vivimos en Brasil me puso João.**  
**

Suficiente sobre mi extraño nombre, lo que vengo a contarles es la historia de como me convertí de casi Brony a Anti-Brony, digo casi Brony ya que como a muchos me gustaba la serie, leía unos cuantos fanfics y hasta hice uno pero no era tan pero tan fan de ellos como para meter un OC a la historia y hacerlo prácticamente un Dios, me gustaba más rehacer los capítulos,por ejemplo: Cuando Twilight se enfrentó a la Osa menor, escribí que ella le ofrecía su amistad a Trixie ya que me dio algo de pena que ella se fuera con el orgullo destrozado (A pesar de ser una completa bitch). Pero basta de eso, digo casi Brony porque mi mundo no giraba alrededor de las mane six, lo que a mi me encantaba, me extasiaba, hacía que me golpee la cabeza hasta causarme hemorragias cerebrales era mi banda preferida... Slipknot.

¡Diablos!, como me encantaban esos tipos, su música, sus menajes subliminales, sus videos musicales y sus máscaras. Creo que los que tienen una banda o cantante por los cuales matarían por ir a su concierto me entienden. Ellos eran lo mejor que me pasó en la vida desde que los descubrí cuando tenía 5 años, actualmente tengo 16 y mi gusto por su música a ido aumentando, especialmente cuando compusieron Psychosocial en el 2008, eso SI era Heavy Metal.

Pues verán, ahora estoy terminando la escuela secundaria, tengo amigos de todo tipo, desde metaleros a reggaetoneros, su música sera mala a mi parecer, pero cuando bailas con una chica así de pegado ni la escuchas por estar casi apunto de tener una erec... Ejem, continuemos.

Si se preguntan si acaso trabajo pues la respuesta es sí, si lo hago, soy un vendedor y no uno muy común... yo vendo ataúdes (algo dark, lo sé) aún recuerdo cuando vendí mi primer ataúd.

Flashback:

Era una señora de edad muy madura quien entró al pequeño negocio, como todos los clientes que vienen ella lloraba a mares, tenía que hacer mi trabajo por más pena que me diera esa señora así que me acerqué a ella y en un tono muy elegante le dije...

-Lamento su perdida señora.

-Muchas gracias hijo

La señora volvió a llorar así que tuve que poner en marcha lo que me enseñó mi jefe.

-Un ser querido pasó a mejor vida, la muerte no es para estar triste, esa persona que usted amó ahora está en un mejor lugar justo al lado de Dios y ahora el velará por su seguridad desde el cielo.

-gra-gracias -Dijo la señora dejando de llorar y limpiándose sus lágrimas con un pañuelo-

-¿Cual era el nombre de esa persona a la que usted lamentablemente perdió?

-Adam.

-Pues espero que... un momento, siento como mi cuerpo se comunica con su espíritu -Dije sacudiéndome como si alguien me estuviera poseyendo, me arroje al suelo y empecé a convulsionar- ¡OH EL ESPÍRITU DE ADAM ME HABLA!

-¡Adam cariño! ¡soy yo tu amada Hellen! -Se la creyó esta vieja-

-Cariño, por...favor, cómprame el cofre con incrustaciones de diamantes porque el señor no me aceptará si no llego elegantemente.

-¡Si querido lo que tu digas!

-Serán $4875 más impuestos gracias -Dije levantándome-

Fin de Flashback.

Y ese cofre valía menos de la mitad del precio que dije, mi jefe, el señor Royal a quien todos dicen que es un vampiro solo por tener piel pálida, ojos rojos y nunca acercarse al sol me felicitó y dijo que era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, eso era un cumplido muy bueno para mí, a ambos nos gustaba la música que iba contra el de arriba (If you know what I mean) no es que sea ateo, pero como todos dicen que el Heavy Metal va contra ''él'' entonces decimos que nos gusta ese tipo de música y ya.

Pero ahora se preguntarán, ¿como me volví un Anti-Brony?, simple, un día solitario en mi casa, mi madre se había ido a Campoy (Congregación de testigos de Jehová) ella era muy religiosa y no le gustaba que tuviera el cabello largo hasta mis hombros, barba como el cantante de Bullet for My Valentine, una playera negra que tenía el nombre de Slipknot puesto sobre la estrella del diablo, jeans azules y que usara un lente de contacto para que una de mis púpilas se vean blancas como Marilyn Manson, no era obeso o algo por el estilo, yo seguía los ejemplos del Metal hardcore: Cabello hasta los hombros y musculatura. Siempre me gritaba que iba en contra de su religión y cosas así, bah.

Como decía, mi madre fue a su cosa religiosa esa y mi padre se fue a trabajar como de costumbre, era sábado, no tenía escuela y el señor Royal me dijo que el manto de la muerte descansaba hoy y que me tomara el día libre, el tipo si que es misterioso, fui a la sala para ver algo de televisión y grande fue mi sorpresa que al encenderla...

**¡Hoy y solo hoy estarán disponibles las entradas para el concierto mas salvaje, satánico, destructivo y más!, ¡HABLAMOS DEL CONCIERTO DE SLIPKNOT!**

**-¡**LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO! -Grité saltando de alegría en el sofá-

**¡Exacto! el grupo se reintegro haciendo este concierto como homenaje a su difunto baterista Paul Gray, así que contrataron a Michael ''Flea'' Balzary bajista de Red Hot Chili Peppers para tomar su lugar dentro de 3 semanas en el estadio nacional de Brasil.**

**-¡**Holy SHIT! ¡The fun has been doubled! -Dije recordando las palabras de Luna en ''Nightmare night''-

**Compre sus entradas hoy.**

Pues no dude ni un segundo en llamar, intenté varias veces pero las líneas seguían congestionadas y yo tenía miedo de perder el concierto de mi vida, hasta que alfin me contestaron.

-Bienvenido a la oficina de entradas para Slip...

-¡QUIERO UNA MALDITA ENTRADA DE PRIMERA FILA PARA EL CONCIERTO YA! -Grité-

-Muy bien, ya la reservamos para usted, serán 1508 dólares más impuestos señor, eso lo haría un total de 1600 dólares.

-...

-¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-¡EFECTIVO! -Grité, ella me dio un código por el cual yo podría reclamar la entrada en el supermercado más cercano, así que fui y lo hice-

Se preguntarán como hice para tener tanto ¿no?, pues mi trabajo me ayuda, además, el ser menor de edad y el que tus padres te mantengan hace que no tengas que gastar ni un centavo, además, yo no metí la pata con una chica y la dejé embarazada para que luego me haga un juicio para exigirme dinero (El caso de mi amigo Saulo -.-U).

Pues alfin llegó el gran día, era de noche y me encontraba en mi puesto (Aunque no había ningún asiento en el cual sentarse) y escuchamos el sonido de la batería de Joey Jordison dando inicio, con un fuerte golpe en los platillos las luces se encendieron para revelar a toda la banda más el bajosta de los Red Hot Chili Peppers quien no traía máscara.

Todos gritábamos de euforia, hasta unas chicas gritaban ''_¡FUCK ME!'' _a los integrantes, era ahora, era el mejor momento de mi vida.

-You people are crazy -Decía el vocalista Corey Taylor- I've been in many countries so many times and i want to see how fucking crazy Brasil is. ¡Are you Ready!

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiii! -Gritamos todos-

-I said... ¡ARE YOU FUCKING READY!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Hahahaha -Rió el vocalista- ¡THIS! is an old song... this song is called: _**¡SPIT! ¡IT! ¡OOOOOOOOUT!**_

_-¡_Me cago en todo!

Esa era una de mis canciones preferidas, el Dj empezó a poner ritmo mientras Corey se preparaba a cantar, yo me sentía extasiado de estar aquí, oh dios mio, ¡creo que hasta podría venirme en mis pantalones solo por estar en este concierto! ¡el sueño más grande de mi vida! ¡Podían decirme que mis padres murieron y que ahora debo vivir en la calle y no me importaría!. Corey abrió su boca para poder articular las palabras más blasfémicas y violentas para...

* * *

-¡Hola! me enorgullece decirte que fuiste seleccionado entre toda tu raza para poder vivir aquí en el reino de Ecuestria.

-...

-Yo, la princesa Celestia, te he elegido a tí João para que puedas experimentar el júbilo que es la armonía y la amistad, es un regalo que no se le da a muchos.

... Mi... ¿Mi concierto?... ¿mi concierto? ¡QUE LE PASO A MI PUTO CONCIERTO!

-Oh mírenlo, esta tan emocionado que se quedó sin habla.

Reconocí esa voz, era Rainbow Dash... me encontraba en Ecuestria, en la librería de Twilight para ser exactos, el sueño de todo Brony, lo que anhela uno, lo que leemos siempre en fanfics se había hecho realidad para mí... entre todos los billones de humanos en la tierra yo fui seleccionado... yo fui seleccionado... ¡YO FUI SELECCIONADO! ¡MIERDA! ¡ME CAGO EN CHUCK NORRIS!.

-Por favor João, déjame presentarte a los elementos de la ar..

-¡Pero que Mierda hicieron! -Grité furiosamente-

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo la princesa Celestia en shock por mis palabras, seguro esperaba a que estuviera apunto de reventar de alegría-

-Deben... deben regresarme -No obtuve respuesta- Por favor, regresenme, mi... mi concierto... ¡ME ESTOY PERDIENDO MI JODIDO CONCIERTO REGRESENME POR FAVOR!.

-Lo siento, una vez hecho el hechizo de transferencia de dimensiones no se puede revertir -Explicó la princesa Luna quien se encontraba al lado de su hermana-

-...

Yo solo caí de rodillas al escuchar tal aclaración, osea... jejeje ahorre todo este tiempo para algo que mis amigos decían que iba a ser imposible, sude la gota gorda trabajando, tuve que cortarme el cabello durante todo un año para que mi madre me deje ir, tuve que traducir textos del Portugués al español para mi padre... ¿y ahora no valió nada ese esfuerzo? llegué, solo escuche los platillos de Joey Jordison y a Corey hablándonos para luego... ¿Esto?

-Lamentamos lo de tu concierto, pero no te desanimes -Dijo la princesa Celestia con una cálida sonrisa- Puedes ir al concierto de la orquesta de Octavia, o bailar al ritmo de Vinyl Scratch, te aseguro que será mil veces mejor que la banda que ibas a escucahar.

Suficiente, ¿primero hacer que me pierda EL CONCIERTO y luego insultar a Slipknot?

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Me abalanze contra la princesa Celestia, use mis manos para poder estrangularla , mi ira crecía mientras apretaba su cuello y observaba como le faltaba el aire. Obviamente ella se liberó usando su magia para hacerme flotar y que me estrelle con un librero pero mi ira aún seguía ardiendo, me levante para poder ver a las mane six furiosas por lo que le hice a su gobernante, a la princesa Luna queriendo matarme y a Celestia tosiendo un poco.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE LIQUIDAR A MI HERMANA!

Su grito era tan fuerte que tenía que cubrirme los oídos para no quedar sordo de por vida.

-¡MI HERMANA TE OFRECE EL REGALO DE LA PAZ ETERNA Y TU TRATAS DE ELIMINARLA!?.

-¡Yá cállate! -Grité- ¡Nunca pedí que me trajeran! ¡Arruinaron el mejor momento de mi vida por una estupidez de tal magnitud!

-Oye tú -Dijo Twilight Sparkle- no dejaremos que ataques a nadie más, vamos chicas usemos lo elementos de la ar...

-Twilight -Dijo Celestia llamando la atención de todos- No hagas eso mi fiel estudiante

Ella me miró y sonrió una vez más, creo que tantos años ya la están volviendo senil.

-Es obvio que empezamos con la pezuña izquierda, por favor, comencemos denuevo.

Esta loca no entiende.

-Mi nombre es Celestia, encantada de conocerte -Ella extendió su pata para estrechar mi mano, yo solo la observe con desprecio y... *Chu* escupí en ella, la princesa se quedó en shock al ver mi respuesta, luego su cara pasó a estar decepcionada casi al borde de las lágrimas, luego su cara cambio a molesta y después a furiosa. Su cara estaba roja de la ira.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -Gritó la princesa Celestia mientras su cuerno brillaba- ¡NOSOTROS LOS PONIS CREEMOS EN SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES PERO ESO NO SERÁ CONSIDERADO EN UN MONSTRUO COMO TU!

-¡Pues entonces atácame princesa pastelito, haber que puedes hacer con tu magia de niña de 6 años! -La reté-

Su cuerno brillaba tanto que tuve que cubrirme los ojos, entonces sentí como una gran esfera de energía impacto contra mi cuerpo con tal fuerza provocando que me estrellara con la pared y luego destruirla. Ahora me encontraba afuera, una gran nube de polvo se había formado, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía algo débil, no creo que soporte más la ira de Celestia. Mientras la nube polvo seguía yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lugar donde ellas nunca me encontrarían... El bosque Everfree.

Llegué a la entrada del bosque, se veía exactamente como la parte 2 del primer capítulo, caí de rodillas por el cansancio, a los pocos segundo sentí como quería vomitar, así que lo hice... y era sangre, sentía como mis órganos internos explotaban cada 5 minutos... iba a morir... y mi vida pasó en un segundo enfrente de mí y pude meditar acerca de las cosas.

_-My Little Pony, una serie supuestamente hecha para niñas pequeñas se convirtió por la serie más vista por gente de todas las edades, pero... ¿por que?, son solo ponis, se abrazan todo el tiempo, aprenden sobre amistad, dicen cursilerias la mayor parte del tiempo y además la serie no tiene mucha lógica que digamos, cada capítulo es el mismo... amigas, un problema, lección de amistad aprendida y reportada a la princesa. Pensándolo bien, ¿que me hizo ver esta serie en primer lugar?... Esa serie me costó mucho, cada vez que mis amigos querían ir a algún lugar conmigo los sábados yo siempre decía que no ya que esperaba el nuevo capítulo de My little Pony, obviamente no les decía eso ultimo, me exilié tanto de las fiestas salidas con amigos solo por un programa que no tenía efecto en la vida real que casi pierdo a mis amigos de por vida._

_-_Q-que patético -Alcancé a decir en voz alta-

-_Por suerte cuando la serie acabo tuve más tiempo para los amigos y no nos separamos. Diablos... si alguien pudiera escucharme le diría.. ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Haz algo productivo con tu vida! ¡Ve y consíguete una novia! ¡Sal con los amigos y si no tienes pues habla con alguien ya hazlo tu amigo! ¡Dejen de escribir fanfics donde sus OC van a Equestria! ¡Todos sabemos que los OC son ustedes y escriben que se van a Equestria solo para escapar de sus patéticas y miserables vidas por su miedo a la sociedad! ¡Por favor consiganse una Vida! ¡Dejen esta mierda que Celestia núnca volverá a transportar a un humano a su mundo!._

Dije lo que quería, ahora podría morir con la tristeza de nunca, jamás poder escuchar a Slipknot... Sentí como un pulmón fue el siguiente en estallar, la falta de aire se hacía notable...

-Felicidades Anti-Brony

Escuché una voz levanté mi rostro solo para ver un orbe rojo que se encontraba flotando enfrente mío.

-Eres el primer humano en venir a Ecuestria y además un Anti-Brony, eso lo hace mejor.

-...

No dije nada puesto que necesitaba conservar en poco aire que me quedaba

-Soy el Seraphim, y cumplo los deseos de aquellos seres extraños que Celestia transporta a su mundo, pero lamentablemente ellos solo desean convertirse en ponis.

-...

-Vengo a cumplir tu deseo de venganza y puesto que no puedes hablar te lo pondré más facil.

-...

Empiezo a perder la consciencia poco a poco.

-Elige un video juego, y obtendrás los poderes del protagonista de este de cualquier saga.

Un video juego ¿huh?... alguien que pueda derrotar a Celestia, alguien tan fuerte como para poder destruirla a ella y a su maldito reino, alguien que cause dolor a todos los que lo rodean, pero principalmente alguien que pueda matar a un Dios...

-G-go...

-¿Discúlpa?

Caí al suelo no sin antes pronunciar mis últimas palabras.

-God Of War III

* * *

Bueno, este es un proyecto que estoy haciendo así que sean honestos y déjenme sus comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony no me pertenece sino a hasbro y a Lauren Faust

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPÍTULO ERA PARTE DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC, A UNOS PUEDE RESULTARLES MUY ABURRIDO YA QUE AQUÍ NO HABRA MUCHA ACCIÓN ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN SALTARSE EL CAPÍTULO SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE HACERLO Y LEAN EL TEXTO EN NEGRITA QUE ESTÁ ABAJO PARA UN BREVE RESUMEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Decisiones.**

God of War III... esas fueron mis últimas palabras... el protagonista de este video juego (Kratos) era la mejor opción a escoger, pero no sabía si iba a obtener sus poderes antes o después de que obtuviera las armas de los demás dioses. No hay que darle importancia a eso, el Kratos de la saga 3 del juego es muy poderoso con o sin las armas de los demás dioses... Siento que respiro una vez, mi cabeza me duele, pero más que eso... mis brazos... siento que estuvieran en llamas, extrañamente puedo ignorar ese dolor... Empiezo a ganar más fuerza... Me despierto.

-Uh... que mierda... Argh, mi cabeza.

Me reincorporo lentamente, cuando pude lograr pararme por completo veo a mi alrededor para descubrir que ya no estaba en la entrada del bosque Everfree, lo primero que hago es buscar con mis ojos donde se ubicaba ese orbe llamado ''El Seraphim''. Dejé de buscarlo y observe a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una especie de templo, estaba en ruinas y delante mío se encontraba un gran espejo que raramente me reflejo a mi por un momento y luego reflejo la entrada al bosque Everfree.

-Que mierda ha pasado.

-Pues tu deseo se cumplió.

Volteo hacia la procedencia de la voz y veo a El seraphim flotando a no más de 5 cm. de mi rostro... Esperen... ¿dijo que mi deseo se cumplió?... empiezo a inspeccionarme con mucho detalle y grade fue mi sorpresa al ver mis antebrazos... una cadena rodeaba cada uno de mis antebrazos, pero eso no era todo, en mi brazo derecho se encontraba una especie de armadura, era dorada y tenía el dibujo de cuernos de carnero (El vellocino de oro), para finalizar llevé mi mano a mi espalda para sentir un par de mangos de espada, entonces procedí a

-¿Quieres dejar de estarte tocando y escucharme?

-¿Eh?

-Este lugar esta a punto de colapsar, salta al espejo gigante.

-¡Que mierda tienes incrustado en el ano! ¡es un maldito espejo!.

-Es un portal, te llevará directamente hacia Equestria.

-¿Equestria? entonces donde

Fui súbitamente interrumpido por un pequeño temblor que hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y cayera en mis rodillas, el temblor aumentaba cada vez más y más, logré levantarme, miré al espejo y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco dado al movimiento y no solo eso el lugar estaba colapsando.

-¡Entra ya ahora este lugar va a explotar!

Ni un segundo dude y literalmente salté hacia el espejo, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras viajaba por el espejo, era como tratar de pasar por un agujero de 3 centímetros así que mis moléculas empezaron a vibrar de tal manera que tuve la sensación de pasar sin problemas para que luego una luz cegadora me transportara de nuevo a la entrada del bosque.

-Eso si que fue un viaje.

-No fue tan malo -Dijo Seraphim que se encontraba a mi lado-

-Es porque tu eres un pequeño orbe, no sabes como se siente que te despedacen molécula por molécula.

-No fue tan malo -Respondió el-

-Como digas, ahora responde esta duda.

-Dime.

-¿Donde nos encontrábamos antes? -Pregunté, El Seraphim guardó silencio por unos segundos incrementando mi curiosidad hasta que al fin decidió hablar-

-Estábamos en un monte -Respondió secamente-

-¿Un monte? ¿Eso es todo?.

-No cualquier Monte... ese era el Monte Olimpo.

-Mo-Monte Olim...

-¡Alto!

En un momento me vi rodeado por muchos guardias, eran los patéticos guardias reales de la princesa Celestia.

-¿Parece que nos atraparon no Seraphim? ¿Uh?

Busqué por todos lados con la mirada a Seraphim y luego deduje que el me había dejado solo a mi suerte.

-Eres tremendo Hijo de puta...

-¡Silencio!

Escuché la voz de la mismísima princesa Celestia, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada burlona lo cual claro incomodó a la princesa.

-Que tal princesa pastelito, ¿me extrañó?.

Solo pude ver como ella fruncía el ceño, los guardias me ordenaron arrodillarme y pones mis ''cascos'' sobre mi cabeza. Tenía dos opciones, matar a sus guardias y luego pelear contra ella o podía dejar que me arresten para poder entrar al castillo y realizar un pequeño plan malévolo que me permitiría vengarme de la princesa haciendo que sufra por hacer que me pierda mi concierto y luego tratar de matarme... Obviamente elegí la opción número 2 porque... vamos... si la mato ahora ¿que sentido tendría? muy aburrido a mi parecer así que simplemente hice lo que decían.

-¿Que hacemos con el su majestad? -Preguntaron los guardias-

-Llevenlo al calabozo en Canterlot para que se prepare para el juicio.

¿Juicio? ¡Oh por favor!, es otra prueba de que este mundo es solo para niñas pequeñas y enfermos mentales, de seguro se arrepiente el casi matarme y ahora que estoy vivo quiere hacerme un juicio para darme servcio comunitario o hasta ser el guardián de las mane six o algo así de marica... ahora un imagen se me viene a la mente: Son todos los autores de Fanfics de My Little Pony tomados de la mano corriendo y cantando: ¡SOY UN TROLAZO! ¡ME GUSTA EL PEDAZO! LALALALALALA LALA (Bananero Sabee).

Pues bien, el viaje fue algo raro, la princesa ordeno que me quitaran mis nuevas armas, pero al intentarlo los guardias vieron que estaban conectadas a las cadenas de mis brazos así que intentaron quitarme mis cadenas, comenzaron a jalarlas y luego de 30 minutos y 6.5 kilómetros de cadenas se rindieron y me dejaron así. Tuve que posicionarme junto a la princesa para que nos pueda llevar a Canterlot. En menos de un segundo nos encontrábamos allí, pero esta no era una sección que se veía en la serie, esto más parecía una de esas prisiones medievales hechas de piedra, los guardias me guiaron por un pasillo mientras la princesa usaba un hechizo para transportarse a otro lugar, luego de 20 minutos caminando llegamos un pequeño cuarto, los guardias pararon en frente de la puerta y me miraron.

-Aquí guardamos a las grandes vergüenzas de toda Equestria.

-¿Te refieres a tu hermana? -Dije, el otro guardia rió un poco ante esto-

-¡Silencio!

El guardia abrió la puerta y literalmente me pateo para que entrara cerrando la puerta.

-Que sensible.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a otros 3 ponis conmigo, era un pegaso color rojo con crin color azul, un unicornio blanco con crin alborotado de color verde y... ¿El señor Cake en una silla de ruedas?

-¿Señor Cake?.

-¿Eh?, ¿como sabes mi nombre?.

-Conozco a Pinkie.

-Oh.

Una mentira muy efectiva. Me senté en el suelo mirando a los 3 ponis para luego entablar una pequeña conversación.

-¿Y que los trae a este basurero?.

-Dije una palabrota en la plaza de Manehattan -Dijo el pegaso-

-Yo accidentalmente quemé un granero -Dijo el unicornio-

Todos miramos al Señor Cake para que nos contara su histora, el empezó a sudar en frío y luego suspirar.

-Me caí de las escaleras fracturandome las piernas pero por accidente llamé a mi esposa una cerda hipócrita al querer darme una inyección y eso contó como maltrato a la yegua y me dieron 1 semana aquí.

¿Eso era todo?, que mierda.

-¿Eso es todo?, que estupidez.

-¿Y tu que hiciste? -Preguntaron los tres-

-Traté de estrangular a la princesa Celestia.

Todos me miraban con asombro, no me extrañaba, quise matar a su diosa.

-Diablos, debes ser el mono más loco de todo el mundo -Dijo el Señor Cake-

-Gracias Toro Sentado.

-¿Toro sentado? ¿es por mis raíces indígenas?.

-No, por cornudo y paralítico.

Todos soltamos una gran carcajada salvo el señor Cake, se notaba a kilómetros que aún creía que su esposa había sido una muy mala yegua (puta).

-Hey yo tengo otro apodo para el -Dijo el pegaso- ¡venado!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio...

-¡Buena esa pollo de resorte! -Dijo el Señor Cake-

Todos reímos incluyendo al pegaso.

-No te rías mucho toro sentado -Dijo el unicornio cortando la risa del señor Cake-

-¡Mira quien habla de cuernos!

Todos reímos.

-¡Claro que sí mono trasquilado! -Dijo el pegaso-

Todos reímos más fuerte, nos pasamos horas insultándonos y riéndonos, ahora estaba todo claro, este al ser un programa para niñas los sementales se ven obligados a actuar muy educadamente reteniendo así su masculinidad total, ahora que estamos aquí encerrados pude ver como cada uno de ellos se comportaba como hombres (o sementales) normales y no tan afeminados.

-Jajajaja, si como tu hermana -Dije-

Todos reímos más fuerte, poco a poco las risas fueron muriendo convirtiéndose en pequeños suspiros. Nos quedamos un momento sin decir nada con sonrisas de satisfacción en nuestros rostros, ellos necesitaban actuar como lo que son desde hace mucho, el silencio me molesto y me puse de pie.

-Oigan chicos, ¿saben como se arruina una infancia?

-¿Como? -Dijeron los tres-

-Miren, es lo clásico, decirle a los hijos de donde vienen los bebés.

-Ni me cuentes de eso -Dijo el Señor Cake- Aún estoy viendo la manera de decírselos a los míos cuando crezcan.

-Bueno, continúo, primero debes decir esto: Bueno hijos, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, papá pone una semillita dentro de mamá...

* * *

La princesa Celestia, una de las gobernantes de Equestria, se encontraba camino a sus calabozos, dentro de uno de ellos se encontraba lo que podría ser la mayor amenaza de toda Ecuestria... El humano conocido como João era acusado de agresión contra una de las máximas autoridades de Ecuestria y se haría un juicio para determinar su destino dado al hecho que este no falleció por el hechizo que la princesa lanzó contra él. La princesa llegó al calabozo, ordenó a sus guardias que se retirarán para poder entrar al calabozo y ver...

-¡Y luego papá se la empuja así con el pene!.

Dije mientras movía mis caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, todos rieron hasta no poder más, incluso el señor Cake se cayo de su silla por la risa, pero luego ellos escucharon un pequeño... Ejem y todos se calmaron.

-¿Eh? ¿no entendieron?

-¿Que rayos haces? -Preguntó la princesa-

-Nada en especial -Respondí fríamente- ¿Mi juicio ya está listo?

-Sí.

Fui con la princesa a la sala de juicios no sin antes despedirme de esos locos, espero que disfruten nuestra charla, porque creo que será la última vez que tengan una así. Me habían puesto grilletes en los tobillos y esposas, también me pusieron una de esas máscaras que le dan a los caníbales, extrañamente tenían de mi talla. Luego de unos agobiantes 20 minutos de estar caminando salimos del calabozo y la princesa se retiro para dejarme a merced de sus guardias, ellos me llevaron a la sala de juicios. Se parecía mucho a la de los humanos, un jurado, el juez que en este caso eran las princesas y las mane six como testigos, solo los mencionados se encontraban allí, nadie más...

-Al humano João se le acusa de agresión contra una de las gobernantes de esquestria -Dijo Celestia- Como te declaras humano.

-Culpable.

-¿Y respondes con tal atrevimiento?.

-Hey, es la verdad y no tengo porque ocultarla.

Ella solo me miro algo confundida, luego empezó a intercambiar palabras con su hermana, esta no parecía muy convencida por lo que le dijo Celestia pero Luna solo asintió.

-Espero que sepas que haces hermana -Dijo la princesa Luna-

-João... Yo y mi hermana lo hemos discutido y luego de meditarlo hemos decidido tu sentencia.

Aquí viene el cliché...

-Se te condena a ser el protector de los elementos de la armonía por el resto de tu vida natural.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Apenas terminó su sentencia yo estallé en risas, era lo más cliché del mundo, yo iba con las 6, me ofrecían su amistad o hasta me enamoraba de una y luego destruir un mal antiguo para después vivir todos felices, y no me hagan decir lo del convertirse en Pony, simplemente patético. Calmé mis risas, ahora tenía dos opciones:

1.- Escapar y comenzar a idear mi plan para destruir a Celestia

2.- Aceptar la condena, ganarme la confianza de las 6, engañarlas y luego ver como Celestia rompe en llanto por sus elementos desmoronándose.

Cualquiera una buena opción... ¿Que elegiré?

* * *

**Bueno para los que se saltaron este capítulo dejenme resumirlo: El Seraphim cumplió el deseo de João, pero luego de volver de la muerte los guardias reales de la princesa lo aprisionaron (este se dejo claro está). La princesa le dictó como sentencia el ser protector de los elementos de la armonía. Ahora tiene dos opciones  
**

**1.- Escapar y comenzar a idear un plan para destruir a Celestia**

**2.- Aceptar la condena, ganarse la confianza de las 6, engañarlas y luego ver como Celestia rompe en llanto por sus elementos desmoronándose.**

**Diganme que opción es la que les gusta más para poder continuar.**

**Gracias por comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3 Undertaker

My Little Pony no me pertenece sino a hasbro y a Lauren Faust

* * *

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que comentan en este proyecto. Los votos ya están contados y lamentablemente para los que no les gusta esta opción gano la número 2. ¡PERO! Eso no significa que no habrá pelea entre João y Celestia, la habrá pero más adelante.**

**Guest: Falta muy poco para lo que estas pidiendo y claro que habrá sangre sino no tendría sentido el haber puesto a un Kratos en el fic si no puede matar, destripar, decapitar, desmembrar y otras cosas que terminar en ar xD, pero dado a que eligieron la segunda opcion tendran que esperar un poco para eso. (Ya pueden darse un tiro todos los que eligieron la 2 XD)**

* * *

Se ve una pantalla en negro con unas manchas de sangre en los bordes, en la pantalla se ven las siguientes opciones.

-Escapar

-Aceptar Condena

* * *

-Escapar

-ACEPTAR CONDENA

* * *

-Escapar

-**ACEPTAR CONDENA**

* * *

Now Loading...

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Plan Siniestro 1: Undertaker.**

La condena ya había sido dictada, mientras las princesas y las mane six me miraban para determinar mi siguiente movimiento una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro. Escapar sería muy fácil, luego podría cortarle el cuello a las princesas, sacarle las entrañas a cada una de las mane six y luego absorber sus almas con las garras de Hades (Si es que las tengo conmigo), luego emprendería una búsqueda para poder regresar a casa y fin de la historia. ¡ABURRE!, quiero verla sufrir, quiero verla no solo bañada en lágrimas sino también en la sangre de cada uno de sus súbditos... ¿y por que no?... de sus preciosos elementos también.

-Que respondes humano.

La voz de la princesa Celestia me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora tenía que hacer valer esos malditos 3 años en la escuela de actuación.

-Si... acepto la condena... Si sirve de algo... lamento mucho haber hecho lo que hice, sé que fue muy imprudente y prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Dije con una cara de tristeza y soledad extremas. La clásica para ganarme algo de la confianza de cierta pony de tierra color rosa. Miré de reojo a Pinkie Pie y pude notar su rostro de preocupación al verme así de deprimido, después de todo ella es el elemento de la risa, ella es la más confianzuda y la más fácil de manipular a mi parecer. Las princesas me miran con desconcierto preguntándose si lo que decía era cierto o no, algo que te enseñan en la escuela de actuación es el como poder controlar las facciones de tu rostro para poder hacer caras que no harías normalmente.

-Muy bien -Dijo la princesa Celestia- Llévenlo a la habitación de huéspedes, mañana por la mañana el se irá con los elementos a PonyVille.

Más clichés, pero, no es tan malo... solo es un pequeño contratiempo en mi plan de ganarme su confianza. Luego de juicio fui escoltado por los guardias hacia lo que sería mi habitación temporal, solo había una cama King size y un balcón, miré por el balcón y me di cuenta que ya era de noche, creo que la mayoría del tiempo se fue volando cuando estaba hablando con los otos en mi celda. Me acerco al balcón, al llegar miro al oscuro cielo de la noche que es iluminado por la Luna y las estrellas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es como la oportunidad de solo una vez en la vida se me fue arrebatada para poder vivir en ''paz'' con una población de Ponis pastelosos que viven de puros besos y abrazos, en serio, debí haber estado loco para poder ver esa serie.

-¿Que te parece el cielo, Seraphim?

Un pequeño orbe color rojizo se acercó a mi, yo no moví mi mirada del cielo de la noche.

-¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Desde que me diste los poderes puedo sentir la energía de cada ser vivo a kilómetros a la redonda, ahora responde.

-Oh, el cielo me parece hermoso, me encanta como las estrellas resal...

-Eso no mierda -Dije yo disgustado-

-¿Entonces?.

-¿Por que carajo estábamos en el Monte Olimpo y no en Ecuestria?.

Seraphim calló, me estaba hartando de toda su mierda de hacerse el misterioso.

-¡RESPONDE!.

-Yo... no pude cumplir tu deseo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no me ves con estas armas? además siento que puedo levantar todo este castillo -Respondí, Seraphim no dijo ni una sola palabra por unos segundos y luego empezo a contarme..-

-Tu deseo iba más a allá de mis límites -Respondió- La única forma de que obtuvieras esos poderes fue mediante la reencarnación.

-¿Reencarnación? -Pregunte-

-Cuando moriste tomé tu alma y la puse dentro del cuerpo de un pequeño niño en otra dimensión, ese niño creció para poder convertirse en un gran soldado y más tarde en el destructor del mundo.

-¿Por que a todos los seres místicos les gusta ponernos en misterio? ¿Acaso les excita?.

-A lo que me refiero es a que tu no tienes los poderes de Kratos... **TÚ** reencarnaste en Kratos y pasaste por todo lo que el pasó en la vida.

Increíble...

-¿En serio? -Dije yo en desconcierto- ¿pero porqué no luzco como él?.

-Usé mis poderes para poder darte tu viejo aspecto -Fue su única respuesta-

Tenía millones de dudas, ¿si era Kratos eso significaría que tendría las pesadillas que el tiene?, ¿Si tengo tanto poder por que Celestia no lo había detectado?, pero luego algo más importante me vino como un flash... Había cumplido el sueño de todo Mortal... ¡Me tiré a Afrodita! ¡SI!.

-Hey -Me dijo Seraphim-

-Que quieres -Pregunté-

-¿Quieres que te libere de esos grilletes y la máscara?

En efecto, aún los traía puestos, pero si me los quitara la princesa sospecharía mucho.

-Dejalo así, despues de todo, sería muy riesgo..

*Pum* La puerta se abrió, Seraphim desapareció en un segundo pero aún así yo no aparté mi mirada del cielo. Pude sentir una presencia algo oscura pero algo cálida y bondadosa (¿Que mierda acabo de decir?), la inconfundible energía de la princesa Luna, sentía como se acercaba hacia mi, no dudaría en que ella sería la única en este mundo en querer matarme pero después de ver el Capítulo Nightmare Night me di cuenta de que ella es igual que todos los ponis... Un caso perdido de puro sentimentalismo.

-¡HUMANO! -Gritó ella usando su voz Real- ¡NOSOTROS HEMOS DE VIGILARTE PARA QUE NO INTENTES NADA RARO!

-Por favor -Dije yo en un tono calmado y elegante- Déjeme disfrutar de este hermoso manto de la noche tranquilamente... La luna nunca es tan hermosa en mi mundo y las estrellas nunca las veo. Esto es como un milagro para mí y desearía poder disfrutarlo en paz.

-¿No tienes nada de esto en tu mundo? -Dijo la princesa en un tono más discreto (¡Gracias por callarla Jesús!)-

* * *

Jesús: Ehm, de hecho no fui yo, fue...

Aláh: Déjalo... estoy acostumbrado.

* * *

¿Es mi idea o escuché a 2 personas hablar? que importa, mejor le contesto.

-No princesa, en mi mundo no puedo ver este maravilloso espectáculo debido a la contaminación lumínica (¿En serio? ¿esa era la mejor mierda que podía sacar?, diablos, ni siquiera un pelmazo se creería tal idio..)

-Debe ser muy frustrante -Dijo ella posicionándose a mi lado- Quiero preguntar algo joven João.

-Estaré más que encantado de responderle.

Tengo un plan... No me fallen ahora clases de actuación.

-¿Por que atacaste a mi hermana por un simple concierto? -Preguntó ella-

-Muy simple... yo tenía un hermano menor, a ambos nos gustaba la misma banda desde pequeños, así que con la esperanza de que algún día esa banda viniera a nuestro país empezamos a ahorrar desde muy pequeños, yo tenía 6 y mi hermano 4 años cuando empezamos. El y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos. Pero un nefasto día cuando el y yo paseábamos por la ciudad una viga de acero cayó del cielo, estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio y se les había caído, mi hermano lo notó antes que yo y para poder salvarme el me empujo poniéndome fuera de peligro. Sólo me hice un pequeño rasguño en el brazo izquierdo pero mi hermano no corrió con mucha suerte, la viga impactó justo en su cabeza provocando así que la sangre de mi hermano manchara casi todo mi cuerpo... Tuve que ir a psicólogos para superar mi nuevo miedo a la sangre y al exterior. Luego de años me enteré de que la banda que nos gustaba a mí ya mi hermano iba a venir al país así que gasté todo mi dinero en una entrada.

Llevé la urna que contenía las cenizas de mi hermano al concierto así sentiría que habría cumplido nuestro sueño... al fin después de tantos años, justo cuando el vocalista iba a cantar ¿sabe que sucedió?.

-Yo y mi hermana te trajimos aquí provocando que le fallaras a tu hermano -Noté la tristeza en la voz de la princesa de la noche- Lo siento.

-No se preocupe princesa... esta bi... esta... no... ¡NO! ¡NO ESTA BIEN! ¡NADA ESTA BIEN!.

-João...

-¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LE FALLO A MI HERMANO! -Caí sobre mis rodillas mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos- ¡EL ME SALVÓ LA VIDA Y NI SIQUIERA PUDE COMPENSARLE! ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE LE FALLO A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡POR QUE NO LE AGRADO A NADIE!... ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY TAN SOLO!.

Sentí como la princesa puso uno de sus cascos en mis hombros para poder consolarme, era obvio que ella sabía de lo que estoy hablando.

-Comprendo tu dolor João.

-No sea condescendiente.

-No, de verdad lo comprendo, yo y mi hermana también perdimos alguien que siempre nos llenaba de alegría, nunca nos perdonamos el no haber podido protegerle.

-Esta mintiendo...

-No lo hago, se lo que es estar sola, no tener a nadie, haberlo perdido todo y que te llene una ira incontenible -Dijo la princesa esta vez deprimida- Todos me tenían miedo y no los culpo ya que traté de destruirlos. No tengo ningún amigo aparte de mi hermana, pero eso es diferente ya que somos familia.

-Usted también esta sola... somos 2 solitarios que parecen estar destinados a estar sin alguien a quien llamar amigo por toda la eternidad -Dije mientras me ponía de pie y miraba a la princesa directamente a los ojos-

-Si -Respondió ella-

-Rompamos esta maldición princesa -Dije determinadamente- Déjeme ser su primer amigo, así también usted será mi primera amiga. Bu-bueno, si usted quiere.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿no me temes?.

-Claro que no, usted y yo somos iguales -Dije- Creo que seríamos muy buenos amigos

Hice lo que se suele hacer en este tipo de situaciones, sonreí honestamente, aunque no se note mucho por la máscara que estaba usando la princesa lo notó, sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh! ¡gracias! !gracias! ¡gracias!.

-Pri-princesa, me está asfixiando.

La princesa me soltó y se disculpó conmigo algo avergonzada, yo le dije que no había de que disculparse ya que los amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas. Ella estuvo apunto de marcharse pero tuve que preguntarle algo importante.

-Princesa espere -Dije yo haciendo que ella parara en seco-

-¿Si? -Preguntó ella-

-¿Le molestaría decirme como se llamaba ese poni a quien usted y su hermana perdieron?.

-Claro que sí amigo mío, el se llamaba Sunshine, hasta ahora yo y mi hermana visitamos su tumba una vez a la semana.

-Muchas gracias y lamento su perdida princesa.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación no sin antes hacerme un favor y liberarme de mis grilletes y la máscara, yo me dirigí a la cama, me senté en ella y medite todo lo que había escuchado. La princesa me habló abiertamente y me dio información muy vital para un plan que ya desarrolle.

-Hmp, Imbécil -Dije para mi mismo-

Esa princesa debe ser el peor caso de sentimentalismo en todo este rosado mundo, Jajajajaja, no puedo creer que cayera con esa mierda de ''estoy solo'' y ''necesito un amigo'', y yo pensaba que Pinkie Pie iba a ser pan comido de manipular. Que Leonardo Di Caprio ni que nada, ¡YO SI merezco el oscar!, no puedo creer que siempre hacia berrinches para no ir a la escuela de actuación, si hubiera sabido que esto me iba a pasar no hubiera rechazado las clases avanzadas de actuación con Jhonny Deep, en fin. Para poner en marcha el primer paso de mi plan necesitaba esperar a que sea de noche, alrededor de las 2 de la mañana así podre...

-¡PUTA! -Grité-

¡Como pude olvidarlo!, la princesa Luna puede padecer el síndrome del primer amigo. Me explico: Cuando alguien que ha estado viviendo en reclusión por mucho tiempo sale al mundo exterior y alguien le ofrece ser su primer amigo, el solitario siempre tiende a seguir a su ''nuevo amigo'' a todas partes para no sentirse solo, algo así como una sombra o un acosador/a llevándose así muchos insultos de la gente que rodean a ambos. Pero ese no es el caso, si la princesa me siguiera por todo Ponyville nadie podría molestarme, pero ahora sé que no puedo concretar mi plan si ella de alguna manera está vigilandome... ¡Lo tengo!

-¡Seraphim!.

En menos de un segundo el orbe rojizo conocido como Seraphim se encontraba delante mío.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?.

-Necesito que me hagas invulnerable a la maldita omnisapiencia de las princesas.

-Ya lo eres.

-¿Eh?

-por el amor de... escucha, no eres inmortal pero aún así eres el Dios de la Guerra, los dioses no pueden detectar a otros dioses a través de de su omnisapiencia.

-Entiendo... Entonces desaparece.

El pequeño orbe se esfumo en una llamarada, ahora tenía que esperar para poder darle inicio a mi plan.

* * *

**Hora actual: 2:30 am**

**Ubicación****: Jardín Real.**

Me encontraba en los jardines reales buscando ese ''algo'' que me ayudaría con mi plan. Pasé por las estatuas de piedra y vi una muy especial, era la estatua de Discord. El tipo pudo haber destruido los elementos de la armonía o haberlo escondido dentro de un volcán, pero no, el tenía que esconderlo en el lugar más obvio del mundo para que sufriera una derrota humillante, no solo se dejo ganar por unas ponis, sino que también el es ahora considerado el villano más estúpido de toda la tierra.

-Pronto... muy pronto Discord, pero no ahora.

Me retiré y seguí buscando mi objetivo. Estuve deambulando por los grandes jardines reales por 30 minutos sin encontrar la razón por la cual vine aquí. Antes de rendirme vi algo o mejor dicho alguien que caminaba por los jardines... Era la princesa Celestia, pude notar su mirada que tenía una gran tristeza en sí, no dude ni un segundo y empecé a seguirla sin hacer ruido. Luego de 5 minutos de seguirla en las sombras llegamos a una parte que nunca había visto, era una zona amurallada con una puerta doble gigantesca de color blanco. La princesa observaba la puerta detenidamente hasta que su hermana Luna apareció, estas dos se miraron y luego asintieron para luego poner sus cuernos en una cerradura. La puerta se abrió y ellas entraron.

Apenas ellas entraron las puertas se cerraron, yo me acerqué a la puerta, cuando llegué toqué la puerta con mi mano izquierda, la puerta parecía hecha de mármol pero eso no era todo, una gran energía radiante se podía sentir de lo que sea que estuviera a través de esta puerta.

-¿Que esconderán las princesas detrás de esto?.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose de nuevo así que me escondí en unos arbustos justo al lado de la puerta. Las princesas salieron y pude notar lágrimas en los ojos de ambas, la puerta empezaba a cerrarse, en un rápido movimiento invoqué a Nemean of Cestus, era un guantelete de metal con la forma de una cabeza de león rugiendo, y la puse en medio de la puerta para evitar que se cerrara y entré. Una vez adentro grande fue mi alegría al ver que había llegado a mi destino... El cementerio de Canterlot. Solo tenía que buscar una Lápida en especial y listo. Un rayo sonó y empezó a llover a mares...

* * *

Busqué y busqué entre cientos de lápidas, todas ellas eran de guardias reales, ninguna era del poni que yo buscaba, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y los truenos ocurrían cada 5 segundos. Justo al estar apunto de rendirme noto a la lejanía una lápida muy diferente a las demás, me acerco a ella lo más rápido que puedo mientras la lluvia sigue empapándome y el sonido los truenos se hacían mas fuertes. Llegué a la lápida, era una lápida de mármol con bordes dorados, veo el nombre y sonrío.

-¿Te estuviste escondiendo todo este tiempo verdad?, Je, pero alfin te encontré.

Sólo me faltaba hacer algo... Profanar la tumba, esto no era algo extraño para mí dado que ya había profanado unas cuantas tumbas con mi jefe el Señor Royal, al principio puede ser algo atemorizarte, pero luego te das cuenta de que son cuerpos sin vida solamente. Empecé a escavar con mis manos dado que no tenía ninguna herramienta para hacerlo apropiadamente, mientras más profundo cavaba la lluvia caía con más fuerza y los rayos y truenos se hicieron más frecuentes, cada 2 segundos se escuchaban, mientras llegaba a mi objetivo una sonrisa maníaca se formaba en mi rostro, 3 minutos cavando y llegué a mi objetivo... Un ataúd... lo abrí y vi lo que quería... en el ataúd se encontraba el esqueleto de lo que parecía un alicornio, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia...

-Jeje... jejeje... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Reía maniaticamente mientras la lluvia parecía querer incrustarse en mi piel y los truenos ensordecedores se hacían mucho más fuertes...

_Aquí yace: El príncipe Sunshine_

_Hijo Devoto_

_Sobrino amado._

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo ahora quisiera preguntarles quien creen que debería ser la primera a la que _João tendría_ que ganarse la confianza y/o enamorar.**

**1.- Fluttershy**

**2.- Rarity**

**3.- Pinkie Pie**

**4.- Twillight Sparkle**

**5.- Rainbow Dash**

**6.- AppleJack**


	4. Chapter 4 Elemento de la Magia pt 1

My Little Pony no me pertenece sino a hasbro y a Lauren Faust

* * *

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que comentan en este proyecto. Los votos ya están contados y lamentablemente para los que no les gusta esta opción gano Twilight Sparkle, así que comencemos esto que quiero dormir -.-**

* * *

Se ve a João en el bosque Everfree que al parecer había sufrido de un incendio forestal observandonos con una expresión de odio y furia combinados mientras al lado de el aparecen las siguientes opciones.

1.- Fluttershy

2.- Rarity

3.- Pinkie Pie

4.- Twillight Sparkle

5.- Rainbow Dash

6.- AppleJack

* * *

1.- Fluttershy

2.- Rarity

3.- Pinkie Pie

**4.- Twillight Sparkle**

5.- Rainbow Dash

6.- AppleJack

* * *

1.- Fluttershy

2.- Rarity

3.- Pinkie Pie

**4.-** **TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

5.- Rainbow Dash

6.- AppleJack

* * *

João mira hacia el suelo quemado del bosque lentamente...

-Mi venganza...

Ahora los observa de nuevo con una sonrisa malévola...

-Empieza ahora.

_NOW LOADING... ERROR... ERROR... EL ARCHIVO HA SIDO DAÑADO, Iniciando reparación... Capitulo divido en 2 partes._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Plan Siniestro 2: Ganandose al Elemento de la Magia parte 1**

Mi plan tuvo exito, al fin encontré lo que quería, ¿se preguntaran para que quiero este cuerpo cierto? o mejor dicho esqueleto... pues fácil...

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre toda Ecuestria, los rayos del sol irrumpieron en la habitación de cierto humano que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de las gobernantes de Ecuestria, el sol brillaba con tal fuerza sobre su rostro que este gruñó y se despertó de mala gana. El había dormido solo en boxers y estaba algo cansado ya que pasó 2 horas tratando de quitarse las armas que estaban conectadas a sus cadenas...

-Mierda.

Dijo el sentándose en la cama para luego poder caminar a lo que era la puerta del baño, si, el tenía un baño en la pequeña habitación e iba a ir hacia el para arreglarse para el viaje a Ponyville y dar comienzo a su plan macabro.

-¿Quien carajo dijo eso!?

Preguntó exaltado.

-¡Hablo en serio!

El humano decidió ignorar los sonidos que obviamente provenían de su mente para poder arreglarse.

-Un momento... creo que conozco esa voz, bah me importa un carajo.

Dijo el puto mandril.

-Que coñ... a la mierda.

El procedió a lavarse los dientes, el idiota puso una cara de sorpresa al descubrir que ellos tenían pasta dental y cepillo de dientes. Pues te hubieras dado cuenta antes de poner pasta dental en el cepillo y metertelo en la boca animal.

-¡Pero quien mierda esta diciendo eso! ¡Sabes que! ¡Jódete! tengo mejoras cosas que hacer.

Dijo el obviamente fastidiado. El empezó a peinarse su largo cabello, a el le gustaba peinarse.

-Listo.

Dijo él, pero la verdad se veía peor que antes. Después de vestirse fue a buscar las Espadas del Exilio que estaban a un lado de su cama para intentar hacerse el chico sádico.

-¡QUE CARAJO!

Exclamó el emo de mierda.

-¡Chinga a tu madre!

La tuya pendejo.

(Werevertumorro)

* * *

Bien, luego de ese pequeño incidente ahora me encontraba fuera del palacio con las mane 6 y las princesas, pero eso no era todo, aparentemente, como me dijo Luna, la princesa Celestia ordenó que se me vigilara las 24 horas del día, así que ordenó al capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor, a vigilarme para que no intente nada raro, pero... Eso no es todo, dado a que su ''alma gemela'' se preocupaba mucho por el ya ella si logró sentir mi energía, le suplicó a la princesa el acompañarlo, obviamente ella aceptó... Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con la familia Sparkle.

Bueno, ¿que hay de mí se preguntarán?, pues afortunadamente encontré mi Iphone y como otro golpe de suerte, tenía mis auriculares en el bolsillo, me parece raro que no haya sufrido daños con el ataque de Celestia pero deje de preocuparme. Ahora me encontraba escuchando ''Psychosocial'' de Slipknot mientras esperaba al maldito carruaje... *Suspiro*, si esto hubiera pasado después del concierto hubiera reventado de alegría... pero... dejar a mis amigos, a mi familia y mi trabajo ¿solo para vivir entre Ponis?. Si lo piensan bien suena demasiado patético, miren, digan esto en voz alta: ''Fui transportado a Ecuestria gracias a una princesa Pony''. Mírense al espejo y digan eso pero díganlo cuando no haya nadie con ustedes, no se como lo vean ustedes pero para mí, eso es patético, más que eso, da ganas de decirte a ti mismo ''¡Ahombrate Maricón!''... Vaya... siempre me he preguntado, ¿que hace bronys a los bronys?... pues llegué a la conclusión de que la serie, llena un vacío para el 80% de las personas que lo ven.

A lo que me refiero es, esa serie llena un vacío existencial para las personas recluidas, solas, con miedo al exterior, miedo a lo que los demás piensen de el o de ella. talvéz les impresione o talvéz no, pero solo el 20% de la gente que ve ese programa es normal.

Ahora, tu me dirás, pero yo tengo amigos que les gusta la serie, hasta mi a mi novia le gusta, tu solo hablas pura mierda para hacerte el que sabe mucho. Je, me río en la cara de esa gente, ¿cuantos casos conocen donde todos tus amigos y tu ''novia'' sean bronys?... Vamos... díganlo con orgullo... Exacto... casi ningún caso de esos. Habrá uno que otro pero son ínfimos, casi imperceptibles...

Este es el ultimo punto que quiero aclarar... La comunidad brony ha ido evolucionando con el paso del tiempo, tanto ha sido su avance que han logrado hacer comics, una versión donde las mane 6 son sementales... Pero como siempre, con el avance viene la deformación... La gente... esa gente enferma ha hecho lo que muchos esperaban... Pornografía de My Little Pony, enserio, muchos de ustedes no pueden negar que han tenido la tentación de verlo, hasta algunos ya lo habrán visto y habrán echo cosas indecentes con esas imágenes, y como te sientes después de haber echo ''eso'' ¿con una de esas imágenes?, pués la mayoría dice: ''Creo que estoy enfermo'' y se ríen un poco para poder hacerlo otra vez cuando tengan más ''energías''.

Pongo denuevo la canción ''Psychosocial'' hasta que llegó a una de mis partes favoritas.

_Go tell your classes, go dig you graves_  
_Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save_

Me encanta esa parte... Explicarles porque... simplemente no deseo...

-...

Escucho un pequeño murmullo... mejor lo ignoro.

-...

Creo que subiré el volumen, ese murmullo se hace más fuerte.

-...!

Lo pondré al máximio, no creo que alguien pueda tener una voz tan fuerte como para...

**-¡JOVEN JOÃO ME GUSTARÍA PREGUNTARTE ALGO!**

Oh dios mio, creo que quedaré sordo de por vida, un consejo, nunca hay que ignorar a una ''amiga'' y más si esta puede destruir montañas con su voz. Me quito los auriculares para contestarle...

-¡DÍGAME PRINCESA LUNA!.

La princesa me mira levantando una ceja, miro sus labios (hocico o lo que sea) y solo los veo moverse.

-¿QUE?

Veo a la princesa mover sus labios con una expresión de preocupada en sus ojos.

-¿QUE?.

La veo ruborizarse y mirar al suelo, su cuerno comienza a brillar y después de unos segundo se detiene.

-¿Me escuchas ahora? -Preguntó ella-

-Si, ¿que pasó antes? ¿acaso no quería hablarme princesa? -Pregunté-

-Ehm... b-bueno -Oigo a la princesa tartamudear... no me digan que ella..-

-Mi hermana aquí presente te gritó tan fuerte que te rompió los tímpanos dejandote sordo -Explicó Celestia desinteresadamente- Y luego te curó.

Wow, Celestia si que me odia por lo de querer estrangularla, eso es bueno.

-L-lo siento João, en serio lo siento.

Mientras ella se disculpaba pude notar las lágrimas en sus ojos de puro arrepentimiento.

-De-debes creer que soy una terrible amiga l- ¡LO SIENTO!

Ella estuvo apunto de inclinar su cabeza para disculparse, supongo que eso debe ser algo deshonroso para las princesas así que la detuve sujetándola por la barbilla (O lo que sea que tengan los caballos, ya no jodan).

-Hey, no se preocupe princesa, todo esta bien, además fue en parte mi culpa (¡Claro que no! usted me iba a dejar sordo de por vida maldita hija de p...) por haber estado ignorándola cuando escuchaba mi música.

-¿E-enserio?

Le limpe las lágrimas en sus ojos y le dije suavemente con una sonrisa..

-''En serio''

¡Claro que no! antes estaba encabronado con Celestia, ¡pero ahora lo estoy más con usted!, ¡dejarme sordo! ¡En serio!, ¡Te voy a matar!... no, primero le pediré a Serapim que me haga un pony... ¡Luego la voy a Violar! y después, cuando nuestro hijo nazca ¡Lo voy a matar enfrente de usted y luego tu seguirás tu maldita loca de la noche!.

-¿Y a que hora viene el carruaje? -Pregunté a la princesa Luna que se encontraba junto a mi-

-Ya llegará, no te preocupes -Respondió ella-Y... ¿eso significa que ya no nos veremos más?

-No te preocupes Luna, vendré a visitarte, o mejor, tu podrías visitarme ya que tu si puedes teletransportarte.

-¿En serio puedo ir?.

-Claro.

La princesa sonrió con mucha alegría.

-¿Sabes João? eres un gran amigo.

-Siempre estaré allí para usted princesa -Dije con una honesta sonrisa-

PFFFFF JAJAJAJA, rayos, en serio ella confía en mi, es más que perfecto, hasta creo que si le pido que se suicide ella lo haría sin pensarlo 2 veces Jajajajaja. Bueno dejando eso a un lado, creo que la primera será... Twilight Sparkle, ¿por qué ella se preguntan?, fácil, me gustan los retos, y por lo que estoy enterado su magia algún día sera tan poderosa como la de Celestia, o quizás más. Es mejor tenerla como ''amiga'' que enemiga, ya me desharé de ella en el momento indicado.

Pues bien, seguimos esperando... y esperando... y esperando... y

-Princesa Celestia... -Dije-

-¿Si? -Contestó ella-

-¿Desde que hora estamos aquí parados esperando?.

-Desde las 7:00 a.m -Respondió-

-¿Que hora es? -Pregunté de nuevo-

-8:15 a.m -Respondió-

-Muy bien -Dije yo- ¿Y a que hora el carruaje debería estar aquí?

-A las 10:00 a.m

-¿Disculpe?

-A las 10:00 a.m el carruaje llegará.

-Oh... ¿entonces podría contestarme algo? -Pregunté de nueva cuenta-

-Claro.

-¡POR QUE RAYOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO DESDE LAS 7:00 A.M?!

La princesa suspiro y me dio una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando todos estábamos desayunando en el comedor Real y súbitamente me pare y dije: ''Su carruaje llegará pronto'' y luego salí a esperarlo?

-Sí, no sabía que una diosa podía mentir.

-Nunca lo hice, yo dije que llegaría pronto, y yo debo estar unas horas antes para mirar como está el clima, ustedes decidieron seguirme, yo no dije nada.

*PUM* Ese fue el sonido de todos nosotros cayendo al estilo anime, no puedo creerlo.

-¡Fui Trolleado por Trollestia! -Grité-

Todos me miraron algo confundidos por lo que dije, excepto por Luna quien trataba de esconder sus risas tapándolas con sus cascos (¿Acaso ella sabe lo que es un Troll?)

* * *

Pues ya estoy aquí, Ponyville, el lugar más pacífico en toda Ecuestria.

Todo fue como se ve en los fanfics de My Little Pony, humano en Ecuestria, Ponis asustados, Twillight explicándoles que ahora la protejo a ella y a las otras portadoras de los elementos y... la aceptación casi inmediata por algunos Ponis de la comunidad, pues mientras caminábamos por el pequeño pueblito... Bueno... ¡Juro por Slipknot!, que un grupo de 4 yeguas estaban hablando en voz muy baja y me miraban de reojo, luego todas soltaron una pequeña risilla y... pues... noté un sonrojo en todas sus caras, esto, sinceramente, me espanto, perecía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera violado por un grupo de ninfomanas. Suspiro.

En fin, llegamos todos a librería de Twilight, cuando todos estábamos dentro, empezó el interrogatorio...

-Muy bien, dinos que quieres con la princesa Luna ¡Habla! -Dijo La pegaso color cyan-

Mantén tu compostura João.

-¿De que hablas?, solo somos amigos -Respondí tranquilamente-

-¡No me engañas! ¡de seguro planeas hacer algo con la princesa! -Diablos, ¿esta loca nunca se calla?, no me extraña porque hay tantos fanfics lésbicos de Rainbow Dash-

-Solo quiero su amistad, ella es...

-¡Di la verdad!

Recuerda tu calma João

-Ya te dije que ella y...

-¡HABLA!

Tranquilidad ante todo João no hagas nada que te comprometa.

-Ella y yo solo somos...

-¡QUE DIGAS LA VERDAD!

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ TU PATÉTICA EXCUSA DE INTENTO DE WONDERBOLT!

Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda...

Bueno, ¿se imaginan lo que sigue no?, Rainbow Dash empezó a darme una ultrajante mirada, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me embistiera brutalmente, cerré mis ojos pare recibir lo que sería una embestida con la fuerza de una estampida de toros... pero... no pasó, abrí mis ojos y pude ver como esa mirada ultrajante se transformaba en una de tristeza, no pasó mucho antes de que esa mirada triste se convirtiera en llanto. Con lágrimas en sus ojos ella salió por la ventana a quien sabe donde... Había hecho llorar a una de las ponis más rudas de toda Ecuestria, no sabía si sentirme orgulloso o algo... Confundido.

Pues sí, quiero destruir a Celestia y a sus elementos, pero maldigo mi debilidad al ver a una chica llorando, eso siempre rompe toda mi concentración y mis objetivos, no puedo concentrarme, no puedo dormir o comer... Lo sé, lo sé, ahora están diciendo: ¿Si la ibas a matar de todas formas para que preocuparte?, pues bien, si hay algo que odio casi tanto como perderme mi concierto... Son los cretinos que hacen llorar la gente con insultos y el hecho de convertirme en uno me disgusta mucho. Aunque no lo crean, para mi, Matar es normal, ya saben, les cortas la cabeza o les arrancas el corazón y luego no hay dolor, pero las palabras si que pueden doler más que las acciones.

Decidido, tendré que disculparme.

* * *

Bueno, después de recibir un largo sermón por los demás elemento, Shinning Amor y la princesa Candance ahora me encontraba en dirección a quien sabe donde se haya ido Rainbow Dash, buscarla no sería facil, ella puede romper la barrera del sonido y ahora mismo podría estar en Canterlot o Manehattan o hasta haber regresado a Cloudsdale. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, pues Shinning Armor me acompañaba para no intentar nada ''raro'' con los habitantes de Ponyville... Suspiro, sería más rápido si pudiera utilizar la velocidad de Hermes, pero si lo hago es más que seguro que shinning Armor le vaya con el chisme a Celestia y me joda la vida... Oh mierda... Creo que tendré que hacerle conversación...

-Y... ¿cuanto tiempo llevan de casados tu y Candence?

-Es princesa Mi amore Candenza para ti y eso no te importa.

Que rudo...

-Err... ¿tienes alguna banda preferida u orquesta?.

-Solo escucho a la sinfónica de Canterlot.

Mmm... viendo su aspecto y su rectitud deduzco como podré deshacerme de el en un instante.

-¿Nunca has escuchado a Green Day? -Pregunté con una sonrisa-

-¿Que es Green Day?

Te tengo... saqué de mi bolsillo mi Iphone y busqué la canción American Idiot de Green Day, no creo que estos ponis estén listos para algo tan pesado como Slipknot, Green Day será suficiente... ubiqué la canción, le puse los auriculares a Shining Armor y luego puse el Iphone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja de la guardia real... la canción empezó, al ver el rostro de Shining Armor vi que había cumplido mi cometido.

Deduje que Shining Armor, al querer ser un guardia real tuvo que comportarse adecuadamente para ingresar y que no había tenido la oportunidad de comportarse como un adolescente rebelde como la mayoría. Ahora estaba dejando aflorar ese sentimiento de rebeldía con la canción...

-Jejeje, ¿te gusta la canción cierto?

El no contestó, simplemente bailaba como si estuviera en un concierto de Rock, pero creo que se estaba propasando un poco.

-Jeje, Shining, los demás ponis nos están mirando mejor para.

El siguió bailando, los demás ponis rodearon a Shining Armor viendo como este hacia el ademán de estar tocando una guitarra eléctrica.

Esta era mi oportunidad, salí de la multitud de Ponis que observaban a Shining Armor y use la velocidad que arrebaté a Hermes, el dios más rápido de todos.

* * *

Luego de deshacerme de Shining Armor, busqué a Rainbow Dash por todos lados y la encontré, ella se encontraba viendo su reflejo en el pequeño luego a las afueras del pequeño pueblo.

Me acerqué a ella, ella vio mi reflejo en el lago, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenía y solo dijo...

-¿Que quieres?.

-Solo vine a disculparme, eso es todo.

-Disculpa no aceptada, ya vete.

Diablos, si que es terca esta pegaso, me senté a su lado pero esta ni se inmuto.

-¿Ellos lo hicieron verdad? -Pregunté-

-¿Quienes hicieron que? -Dijo ella confundida mirándome-

-Los Wonderbolts, ¿ellos te rechazaron hace poco cierto?.

Ella volvió a observar su reflejo con tristeza. Di en el Blanco, supongo que ella pidió unirseles y estos la rechazaron, es la única explicación que tengo el porque le afectaron tanto mis palabras, si eso no hubiera pasado de seguro ella hubiera hecho uno de sus trucos para demostrar que yo estaba equivocado y ella tenía todo el derecho de unirse a ese grupillo.

-Ellos dijeron que me faltaba mucho por aprender, que aún necesitaba más experiencia volando.

Ella sigue mirando su reflejo, lo que me está contando se parece a un caso que pasó hace años en la Tierra, creo que tengo un plan.

-Tal vez ellos tengan razón y yo no soy tan buena como siempre creí que era.

... Ellos... ellos... bajaron la excesiva confianza de Rainbow dash... Si no la conociera podría decir que estaba escuchando a Fluttershy, esto tiene que parar ahora.

-Tal vez deba dedicarme a otra cosa que a vo..

-¡YA BASTA!

Di un grito bastante fuerte, ella solo me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, tenía que hablar, esto no solo era parte de mi plan, lo que ahora también quiero es ayudar a Rainbow Dash a bajar a esos idiotas de los Wonderbolts de su pequeña nube de fama.

-No puedo dejar que te subestimes así.

-P-pero.

-Nada de peros, escuchame... Voy a contarte la historia de un caso muy similar al tuyo.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, esta es la historia de: ''The Beatles''

**The Beatles era un pequeño grupo de humanos que tenían una banda de rock, ellos tenían un gran estilo único de música, igual que tú tienes un estilo único de volar. En fin, ellos querían unirse a una de las mas grandes disqueras del mundo, tocaron sus canciones para ellos ¿y sabes que pasó?, les dijeron que ellos no servían, les dijeron que su música era demasiado empalagosa como para triunfar, que aún necesitaban madurar.**

**-¡**Es casi lo mismo que me dijeron a mi!

-Lo sé, continuo:

**Ellos habían sufrido una pequeña recaída, pero eso no los detuvo, ellos fueron a otra disquera, no tan famosa como la otra, ellos si los aceptaron, grabaron discos, hicieron un concierto ¿y sabes que más pasó?**

-¡Qué pasó no me dejes con la intriga!.

**Ellos se volvieron la banda más famosa del mundo.**

-¿En serio?

**Sí, imagínate, tal era su fama que siempre estaban rodeados de admiradores, ellos eran los mejores, en cada concierto los fans gritaban tanto que casi no se podía escuchar lo que ellos cantaban, y la otra disquera que los rechazo, bueno, digamos que hasta hoy en día, la descendencia de los de la disquera aún sigue maldiciéndose a sí misma por el error que cometieron sus predecesores. (HISTORIA REAL, NADA DE MI INVENCIÓN) **

**-**¡Eso si es una historia! pero, no entiendo que me quiere decir.

-Jeje, la moraleja es que nunca te rindas, no preguntes como lo sé, pero sé que tu los salvaste y que lograste el legendario Sonic Rainboom, eres única, la princesa te llamó para hacer un Sonic Rainboom en la boda real, te invitó a ti y no a los Wonderbolts, busca un grupo de ponis... no, busca un buen grupo de voladores, no importa si es un grifo, un dragón o hasta un Changeling, estoy más que seguro que si encuentras grandes talentos voladores podrás hacer tu propio grupo, hasta podrías ser más famosa que los Wonderbolts.

-Si... ¡SI!, tienes razón, soy Rainbow Dash, la poni más rápida de toda Ecuestria, si ellos no quieren aceptarme es solo porque están celosos de mi, ¡haré mi propio grupo y seremos los mejores!.

-Esa es la Rainbow Dash que todos queremos ver, volvamos a la librería de Twilight.

-Muy bien, ¿sabes?, no eres tan malo, ahora sé porque le gustas a la princesa.

-Si, cuando me conoces siempre... espera... ¿que?.

-Ehm, nada.

Espero haber escuchado mal.

-Bueno Rainbow, ¿quieres una pequeña carrera hacia la librería?.

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que tu seas muy rápido.

Solo sonreí y di muchas vueltas rápidamente alrededor de Rainbow Dash, paré y esta me vio con sorpresa.

-¿Y ahora que dices?

-¿Que qué digo?.

Ella solamente se adelantó, reí un poco y me dispuse a seguirla, creo que podría...

* * *

**Ubicación: Reino de los Dragones**

**Hora: Desconocida**

**Era un páramo desolado, todo era tierra quemada a Kilómetros a la redonda. Hay un gran grupo de lo que parece ser dragones luchando contra un oso gigante con piel cósmica o algo por el estilo, los dragones están cansados, muchos están en el suelo sangrando, los que quedan de pie están cansados y el enorme oso solo se dispone a atacar a los que quedan.**

**-**Esto no puede ser...

Quién habló era un dragón adolescente, veía como sus compañeros eran derrotados uno a uno.

-¡Zerv!, ¡deja tu letargo para después y atquemos!

Quien habló era otro dragón adolescente, el llamado Zerv era un dragón color azul con un ala rota y una cicatríz en su pierna derecha, mientras el otro era un dragón algo robusto color rojo con ambas alas intactas.

-Estamos condenados Arméc...

-¡Claro que no! los dioses siempre cuidaran de noso...

-¡Abre los ojos Arméc! ¡Los dioses no existen! ¡si ellos existieran no nos dejarían pasar estas penurias!

El llamado Arméc, estaba desesperado, miro con ira al cielo y gritó...

-¡DIOSES AYUDEN A SUS FIELES SERVIDORES POR FAVOR! ¡DEFIENDAN A SU GENTE!

...

-Ya basta Arméc, además los dioses no meterían sus narices en una guerra.

-¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENNOS A MI AMIGO Y A MI!

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SOLO ESTAS HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO MEJOR HULLAMOS DE AQUÍ!

-...

-Ningún dios vendría a una guerra solo por que sí...

Arméc estaba desesperado, ¿y si el estaba haciendo el ridículo? ¿y si sus Dioses no existían o eran muy refinados para una guerra, quien podría ayudarlos entonces?. Arméc cerró los ojos y dirigió su rostro al cielo, no pudo más con la ira así que intento algo, algo muy diferente.

-¡DIOS DE LA GUERRA! ¡ACABA CON MIS ENEMIGOS Y MI VIDA ES TUYA!

-Por el amor de... ¡SOLO ESTAS HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO! ¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE EXISTA UN DIOS DE LA GUE..

**El gritó de Zerv murió al ver un gran haz de luz dirigiéndose hacia ellos, parecía un meteorito, los dos dragones volaron lejos de ahí asustados por ser golpeados por aquel astro, ellos se encontraban a una altura considerable cuando la ''cosa'' cayó provocando un cráter en el suelo... **

-¡Que rayos fue eso! -Dijo Zerv-

-Creo que...

El meteorito había levantado una nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipó dejó ver una figura, era una especie de simio con extraña vestimenta y con pelo solo en la cabeza, una par de espadas en su espalda y cadenas en sus brazos...

* * *

**Minutos antes...**

Me encontraba corriendo tras Rainbow Dash, repentinamente, a medio camino, siento una fuerte jaqueca, me detengo y sostengo mi cabeza por el dolor, el dolor se acentúa más a cada segundo y me desmallo...

Me despierto y veo que ya no me encontraba cerca de Ponyville, dudo mucho que siga en Ecuestria. Todo a mi alrededor luce desolado, una tierra de nadie... no hay arboles, ni siquiera algo de vegetación, la tierra, quemada al parecer, despide un olor a ceniza y azufre. Decido levantarme y limpiarme el polvo, presto más atención a mi alrededor y veo dragones... cuerpos de dragones por casi todo el lugar, muchos están sangrando, otros tienen las alas totalmente rotas o arrancadas. Me pregunto quién pudo haber sido el responsable de tal masacre... miro al cielo y veo 2 dragones, adolescentes al parecer, que se dirigían hacia mi, yo no cambio mi expresión neutral mientras ellos aterrizan y se dirigen hacia mi... si quieren pelea, entonces se las daré...

-¡Mi señor!

Los dos dragones se arrodillan ante mi, bueno, eso si que fue inesperado.

-Ehm... ¿hola?

-¡Oh mi señor! ¡a venido a ayudarnos, sabía que usted vendría aunque mis compañeros dudaban de usted! -Dijo el dragón color rojo-

-¿Salvarlos de que?

Mi pregunta fue contestada cuando escuche un ensordecedor rugido, era tal la fuerza de ese rugido que tuve cubrir mis oídos con mis manos, la tierra temblaba como si el mundo hubiera llegado a su fin pero los otros dos dragones continuaban arrodillados sin inmutarse. El rugido paró, dirigí mi mirada a donde provenía ese estremecedor rugido y me vi con la sorpresa que era...

-¡Una jodida Ursa Major!

La bestia rugía mientras trataba de golpear a uno de los pocos dragones adultos que volaban alrededor de ella y le lanzaban bolas de fuego.

-¿Pe-pero que rayos hace una Ursa Major aquí?

-Nuestros enemigos los Changelings la enviaron, ellos quieren alimentarse de nuestro amor... -Decía el dragón rojo-

Vaya, tal vez los dragones si tengan corazón después de to..

-¡Nuestro amor por las gemas!

Retiro lo dicho.

-Si ellos se alimentan de nuestro amor por las gemas, nuestra raza morirá de hambre y dejaremos de existir.

Eso si es un problema, tienen razón, ellos morirían de hambre o podrían cambiar sus ámbitos alimenticios devorando más seguido a las criaturas mas vulnerables... Ponis.

-Pero ahora que usted está aquí podremos ganarle, usted se enfrentará a una batalla a muerte con la bestia.

¿Que yo que?, muy bien, analizemoslo, soy traído a Ecuestria en el inicio del concierto que tanto esperaba, me mataron, me sentenciaron a pasar la eternidad con unos ponis pastelosos ¿y ahora tengo que pelear contra una bestia en una guerra que no me importa?... ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir Dios? ¡que te he hecho yo! (además de quemar una biblia).

-Oigan, creo que tienen al tipo equivo...

-Olvide mencionarlo -Dijo el dragón azul- Nuestro ejercito ahora estará siempre con usted Mi señor, nosotros le seremos fieles eternamente y pelearemos en las batallas que usted nos mande.

Oh, ahora si cambia totalmente la cosa, si derroto a la jodida Ursa Major tendré un ejercito de dragones a mi disposición, así tendre un poco de carnada para el ataque a las princesas... Me anoto.

Para vencer a esta bestia necesitaré la espada del Olimpo, un solo golpe y estará fuera de combate en 1 segundo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que Celestia sienta ese gran poder y ataque primero, tendré que hacerlo con lo que tengo.

Saqué mis espadas con un rápido movimiento y me dirigí a los dragones.

-Escúchenme, pelearé con esa cosa, pero ustedes me ayudaran, tengo un plan.

-Si mi señor... ehm

-João.

-Mi señor João, haremos lo que usted diga sin dudarlo.

Bien, ahora solo resta destruir a la bestia, ganar mi ejercito e irme a Ponyville lo más rápido posible para que no sospechen... Creo que preferiría ser violado por el grupito de ponis de la otra vez que meterme en tantos líos... Ahora me pregunto... ¿mi venganza vale tantas molestias?.

*BEEP*

Oigo un ruido en mis pantalones, busco en mis bolsillos y encuentro un viejo celular con pantalla azul, este lo uso para recibir mensajes mientras el Iphone lo uso para llamadas, en el teléfono se ve un mensaje:

**_¡Amigo el concierto fue increíble!, no se a donde te fuiste pero te lo perdiste, nos regalaron camisetas de slipknot de edición limitada, sus CD'S, ¡y una foto autografiada por los integrantes!. Pero eso no es todo, como bono, el bajista trajo a su banda, Los Red Hot Chilli Peppers a tocar Dead Memories, Vermilion 1, before I forget, SCAR TISSUE y give it away now con Slipknot, ¡fue jodidamente increíble! ¿que clase de retrasado mental se iría en pleno concierto?, lo lamento mucho por ti tarado de mierda._**

**_Tu amigo ''Saulo''._**

-...

-¿Mi señor, esta bien?

-... ¡CELESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!

* * *

Y ahí termina esto, la segunda parte la tendré pronto, ya saben Reviews= Continuación rápida, no Reviews= *Yaoming* ¡Nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5 Elemento de la magia pt 2

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer como siempre a todos los que comentan en este proyecto, en este capítulo se responderán muchas dudas que hasta el protagonista de esta historia debe tener.**

**PD: Los ponis le llegan hasta el abdomen al protagonista.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Plan Siniestro 2: Ganandose al Elemento de la Magia parte 2**

Muy bien, ahora solo somos un ejercito moribundo y yo contra un oso de 50 km. de altura con una energía enorme cósmica... Me encuentro tan furioso que ni siquiera siento miedo al ver a esa criatura a los ojos, muy bien, comparado con esa cosa yo parezco una hormiga, no quiero arriesgarme a usar la espada del Olimpo ya que Celestia podría sentir su gran poder y me dificultaría las cosas, si lo hago solo con mis espadas me tomará mucho tiempo, es por eso que necesito la ayuda de los dragones...

Miro a la bestia que se acerca a mi lentamente, cada uno de sus pasos causan pequeños temblores en la tierra, su rostro lleno de ira, pesar de las bolas de fuego que los dragones le lanzaron parece que no le hicieron ni un rasguño (O quemadura).

Creo que si corro lo bastante rápido podre irme sin que se den cuenta.

-Mi señor, ¿no va a pelear con la Ursa Major?

Era Armec quien me hablaba.

-¿Que?... oh, si en un momento.

Creo que no será posible. Mi plan al principio era que los dragones me llevaran a la boca de la bestia, dejar que me comiera, viajar a su estomago y partirlo en 2 desde ahí con la espada del olimpo, pero si lo hago... bueno, ya saben el resto de la historia. Me encuentro en blanco, creo que tendré que improvisar.

-¡Dragones!

-¡Si señor!

-Díganme quien de todos ustedes es el que tiene la mayor fuerza física.

Los dragones solo se miraron entre si un segundo y luego apuntaron a la derecha con sus garras, giré mi cabeza a esa dirección y pude ver en el horizonte que se encontraba un dragón de color negro con el pecho color dorado que se levantaba lentamente, sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro...

Veo de nuevo a la criatura, esta sigue tratando de derribar a los dragones que vuelan alrededor de ella... las bolas de fuego que le lanzan los otros dragones no tienen efecto... es como si su piel fuera intangible, las bolas de fuego solo la traspasan como si fuera un fantasma. La bestia harta de los dragones suelta un rugido desgarrador que provoca que todos nos cubramos las orejas con las manos, mientras la bestia ruge levante mi mirada y note algo... su encía inferiror estaba quemada, debió ser una de las bolas de fuego de los dra... ¡Lo tengo!

-¡Arméc!

-¡Si señor! -Respondió este-

-Dile a todos los dragones que puedan volar que lo hagan y se mantengan cerca de la Ursa Major, yo les diré que hacer en el momento indicado.

-Pe-pero mi señor, ¡estar cerca de esa cosa es suicidio! ¡nosotros no somos dioses!

Agarre a Armec del hocico y lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Obedece a tu Dios.

Solté al dragón y este empezó a hablar o mejor dicho a gritar en un lenguaje extraño, vi a mi alrededor y noté que solo 2 docenas de dragones se levantaron e hicieron lo que le había dicho a Armec que hicieran. Mi mirada se posó en el joven dragón y este solo asintió, no había mas tiempo que perder así que corrí con la velocidad de Hermes para poder llegar al dragón negro que se suponía que era el más fuerte. Tarde unos 20 segundos en llegar a él.

-¡Dragón! ¡Escúchame! -Grité (no creo que haya otra forma de que alguien tan grande me escuche)- ¡Necesito que me lleves directo a la cabeza de la Ursa Major! ¡Tengo un plan para acabar esta batalla en una victoria para nuestra gente!

Mierda, el habla medieval se me a pegado de tanto creerme Kratos.

-Silencio insecto.

El dragón levanto su pata con intenciones de aplastarme, yo me quedé inmóvil, si quería saber quien era pues se lo demostraría.

*PUM*

El dragón empezó a soltar grandes carcajadas al haberme aplastado... ¿O no lo hizo?

-¡Pero que...

Grande fue su sorpresa al verme sostener su pata con una sola mano, este intento poner todo su peso en su pata pero aun así no tenía efecto, decidí desviar su para que se caiga, momentos después de impactar con el suelo este se levantó.

-Mil disculpas mi señor, no merezco ninguna piedad de su parte.

-¡Guárdate las formalidades para después!, ¡has lo que te dije para poder acabar con esta pelea y bañarnos en la sangre de nuestro enemigo a la luz del ferviente sol en el altar de los sacrificios y ver su alma en pena durante toda la eternidad para luego regocijarnos en el júbilo de la victoria!

¡Ya basta con la mierda medieval!, en serio, no quiero que esto me afecte si logro regresar a la tierra luego de mi venganza, todos pensarían que soy gay, hasta podrían empezar a llamarme I-Van (Gente del bananero sabe de que hablo).

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

**Hora: 2:00 p.m**

**Sujeto: Pincesa Mi Amore Candenza**

**Furia del Sujeto: ''¡Al carajo este poni es insano!''**

**''¡que mierda tiene incrustado en el a..''**

Pues como todos los presentes, osea las mane 6, Candace se encontraba furiosa al escuchar que Shining Armor había perdido a João, ¡era inconcebible! ¡un niño de posiblemente la misma edad que los elementos de la armonía había hecho quedar en ridículo al capitán de la guardia real! ¡a alguien con experiencia de su lado!. Esto no solo enojaba a la princesa, sino también la asustaba, si pudo manipular así a alguien tan experimentado como Shining Armor, ¿Que lo detenía para poder manipular a otros Ponis en Ponyville? ¿Que lo detenía a ganarse la confianza de los ponis e intentar una revolución en contra de las princesas!?. La princesa caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca mientras los demás Ponis presentes la observaban.

Tenía que tener pruebas primero, pruebas de que João aún quería la destrucción de las princesas y su Reino, solo así y solo así ella y las princesas Luna y Celestia pondrían en acción el plan ''B'', no era matar, era algo mas complejo, algo que se hacía si un enemigo era imparable, aún mas que Discord.

-Ehm... cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Shining Armor-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJARAS ESCAPAR A LO QUE SERÍA LA AMENAZA MÁS GRANDE EN TODA EQUESTRIA!.

-Princesa, he convivo un poco con João y debo decirle que el no es tan malo -Tomó la palabra Rainbow Dash- Algo maleducado, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-¡Uh! ¡uh! Me toca! -Pidió la palabra Pinkie Pie levantando su pata en el aire y sacundiendola- ¿Alguna de ustedes vio la mirada en los ojos del mono sin pelo en el juicio? ¡Esa mirada es de pura soledad y tristeza!

-¿Como podrías saberlo? -Preguntó la princesa Candance levantando una ceja-

-¡Eso es fácil! -Explicaba Pinkie Pie- Cuando era una potrilla, mucho antes de que Rainbow Dash me hiciera sonreír con su Sónic Rainbow, Yo tenía esa mirada, a pesar de tener a mi familia y mis hermanas, no tenía ningún amigo, es por eso que cuando yo y mis hermanas alcanzamos la edad apropiada para irnos de casa yo elegí Ponyville para quedarme, que bueno que los señores Cake me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa, allí aprendí a hacer Cupcakes, pasteles, dulces y también recuerdo la vez que hice mi primera fiesta allí y fue super duper divertido, era mi propia fiesta de bienvenida y fue cuando...

-¡PINKIE! -Gritaron todos el nombre de la pony color rosa-

-Opsie, en fin, el punto es: ¡João se siente muy solo y creo que una de mis fiestas Pinkie Pie ayudaran a cambiar ese seño fruncido por una sonrisa!

-No creo que ese sea el caso Pinkie, João trató de lastimar a la princesa por algo tan ridículo como un concierto, es decir, ¿que clase de tonto rechazaría la paz y armonía solo por un bobo concierto? -Dijo Twilight Sparkle-

-Creo que yo puedo responderles esa duda.

Se oyó una voz que provenía del segundo piso de la biblioteca. De las escaleras bajo nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Luna, los demás ponis, incluyendo a Candance, le hicieron una reverencia a la princesa.

-Alcen sus cabezas mis pequeños ponis, hay algo que quiero aclarar.

-¿A que se refiere princesa? -Preguntó AppleJack-

La princesa solo suspiro para poder contarles...

-A pesar de que el joven João y yo somos amigos, creo que debo contarles el porque de su actitud cuando lo trajimos a Ecuestria para que puedan entenderlo un poco más...

La princesa lo contó todo, todo como lo recordaba con lujo de detalle, lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Fluttershy cuando escuchó la muerte del ''hermano'' de João, hasta que llegó al final, el final donde la princesa Celestia hizo que João no pueda cumplir la promesa que había echo a su difunto hermano.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, sinceramente, creo que su actitud estaba muy justificada, la ira y la frustración lo segaron demasiado para poder darse cuenta de sus acciones y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Todos no sabían que decir después de escuchar esa trágica historia, João había sufrido mucho, tal vez eso cambiaría las cosas para el aquí en Ponyville, pero había un excepción, la princesa Candance aún se mantenía en duda. Si la princesa Celestia había ''frustrado'' la promesa que João le hizo a su difunto hermano, ¿entonces ese odio hacia ella no quedaría vigente?, si lo que la princesa Luna dijo era cierto, pues tenía que averiguar de todas formas la decisión del joven humano... ¿Venganza o Arrepentimiento?.

-¿Entendido princesa Candance? -Dijo Twilight sacando Cadance de sus pensamientos-

-¿Eh?... disculpa, estaba algo distraída, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste por favor?

-Con gusto princesa, después de que le dijéramos a la princesa Luna sobre la desaparición de João, ella nos informó que tiene una manera de traerlo pero que necesita la ayuda de otro alicornio para poder traerlo devuelta.

-Oh, por supuesto -Dijo la Princesa Candance posicionandose al lado de la princesa Luna- Y por cierto Twillight, ahora somos familia así que puedes llamarme hermana.

Twlilight solto una pequeña risilla.

-Por supuesto, hermana.

* * *

**Ubicación: Tierra de los Dragones.**

**Hora: Desconocida.**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado emocional: ''Se que Jesús me amparara en esta difícil tarea -Se oye el rugido de la Ursa Major- ... ¡A la mierda! ¡cambiare de religión!... ¡Sálvame oh todopoderoso Ra!''**

Me encuentro viajando a toda velocidad en el lomo del dragón negro, veo a las 2 docenas de dragones que ordené volar cerca de la Ursa Major listos para lo que sea... que bueno que hayan acatado mis ordenes. Estamos a unos segundos de llegar a la bestia para dar comienzo a mi plan.

-Mi señor -Dijo el dragón- Estamos apunto de llegar a nuestro destino, me asegurare de sobrevolar su cabeza.

-No -Respondí- Llévame a su ojo.

-Pe-pero mi se...

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?

-No, lo lamento mucho mi señor.

Y si que lo hizo, el voló hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su ojo a pesar de los múltiples intentos de la Ursa Major para derribarnos. Todo estaba listo, solo espero que esto funcione...

Salté del lomo del dragón al pómulo de la bestia, le dije al dragón que me esperara que pronto necesitaría de su apoyo, además, le dije que no importara lo raro que suenen mis ordenes luego de esto, que hicieran lo que les diga sin chistar... Me acerqué al ojo de la bestia mientras desenfundaba una de mis espadas con mi mano derecha... era ahora.

-Tal vez seas grande -Dije- Tal vez creas que esta espada es más pequeña que la antena de una hormiga, pero algo te puedo asegurar... ¡Esto duele un carajo!

Empecé a apuñalar el ojo de la Ursa Major y como dije... a pesar de ser pequeña la espada, su poder hacía que doliera un infierno, la bestia al sentir la primera puñalada intentó cerrar su ojo, pero yo detuve esa acción al detener su parpado con mi mano izquierda. Seguí apuñalando a la bestia ignorando sus rugidos de dolor, su sangre me manchaba toda la ropa, ya falta poco para tu muerte, no te preocupes... al ver detrás de mi la garra de la Ursa Major lista para impactarme, rápidamente le clave la espada derecha y luego desenfunde la espada izquierda para hacer lo mismo, ambas estaban incrustadas en su ojo. Antes de que me golpeara con su pata salté lo mas alto que pude y me posicioné en ella, luego salté al lomo del dragón.

La Ursa Major retiró su pata de su ojo al no poder atinarme con ella, mis espadas estaban todavía incrustadas en el ojo de la bestia y mis cadenas aún seguían conectadas a ellas, enrollé cada cadena en su respectiva mano... ahora era el momento, esto podría definirse como la parte del juego God Of War (El cual escogí) donde tienes que presionar el botón ''círculo'' como un desquiciado para... bueno ya lo verán.

En mi mente sonaba la canción de God of War, eso ya me indicaba que...

-¡Ahora!

Empecé a jalar mis cadenas como si tratara de sacar mis espadas, la bestia incapacitada para cerrar la totalidad de su ojo empezó a gruñir... forcejee y forcejee, hasta que poco a poco su globo ocular empezaba a salirse de su lugar, su ojo estaba tan salido que ahora le resultaba imposible parpadear, ya iba a mitad de camino, la sangre empezaba a derramarse descontroladamente del ojo de la criatura... Ahora... Puse toda mi fuerza en un solo tirón y lo arranqué, bueno casi, aún su ojo seguía conectado por sus ligamentos, pero ahora lo tenía colgando. Recuperé mis espadas, la bestia soltó un grito desgarrador... bien, solo teníamos unos segundos... su grito fue muriendo poco a poco y...

-¡TODO EL MUNDO ENTRE A SU BOCA YA! -Grité-

Por suerte los dragones hicieron lo que les pedí, a pesar de que unos pusieron una cara de WTF!, lo hicieron, incluso el dragón que montaba... boca, faringe, esófago... lotería... ¡ESTOMAGO!

-¡Paren!

Todos los dragones pararon en seco... vaya, es una suerte que estos dragones puedan brillar en la oscuridad. Tengo que hablar rápido, los jugos gástricos de esta cosa me dificulta la respiración.

-¡10 DRAGONES A LOS PULMONES 8 AL ESTOMAGO Y 6 AL CORAZÓN YA!.

Los Dragones se dispersaron, yo me quedé en el estomago con mi dragón... los demás no dudaron en atravesar carne y huesos para llegar a su destino, aunque atravesarle los pulmones con mis dragones hubiera sido suficiente, me parece que morir ahogado es muy... blando... Bien.. ahora tendré que gritar esto a todo pulmón, tal vez usando todo lo que me quede de aire en estos momentos...

-¡FUEGO!

El sonido de la combustión se hizo presente en todo el interior de la bestia, debido a los gases que tenía el estomago el fuego se hizo presento más poderoso en esa zona, yo usé el vellocino de Oro para protegerme, de alguna manera, me proporcionaba un escudo protector a todo mi cuerpo, eso explicaría muchas cosas en el juego. No pararon de usar su aliento flamígero y no lo harían amenos que yo lo ordenara... el aire...me hace falta...no puedo... no puedo...

-¡VÁMONOS AHORA!

Los dragones hicieron lo que les ordene, iba a desmayarme... el aire me hacia mucha falta... apenas podía sostenerme del dragón que montaba... sentí como su velocidad incrementaba... veo una luz, ¿acaso será? ¿Dios?, ¡habrá venido a reclamar mi alma?... no... ¡Es la salida!. Salimos, lo primero que hice al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la Ursa Major fue tomar una bocanada enorme de aire y toser los gases del estómago de la criatura y el smoke... No es encontramos volando lejos de la bestia, volteo a mirarla y puedo ver que se sostiene la boca, como si quisiera vomitar, no puede más... parece que va a rugir, posa su mirada en el cielo pero no se escucha ningún rugido, de hecho, ningún sonido alguno, lo que sale es fuego de su boca y no solo de ella, cavidades oculares también... lo habíamos logrado, la piel de esa criatura es intangible, cada bola de fuego de los dragones lo atravesaba, pero al ver la encía quemada de la bestia me di cuenta que en el interior era vulnerable.

Mi deducción era esta, cada vez que le arrojaban una bola de fuego, su piel ''cósmica'' y su intangibilidad la protegían y al parecer encendían un sistema que hacía que sus órganos también lo fueran, lo que daba como resultado un gran dolor en el trasero para nosotros.

La bestia cae lentamente al suelo como una bolsa de piel, hemos ganado... Volamos cerca del suelo y salto del dragón aterrizando en una colina volteo y veo a la bestia cayendo derrotada, miro de frente, a mis dragones, a mi nuevo ejército... mi pueblo... todos empezaron a ovacionarme los gritos de ''Que viva el gran João'' o ''larga vida al Dios de la guerra, me sentía extasiado, este sentimiento... no podía describirlo, quiero gritarlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...

-¡HOY HEMOS GANADO ESTA BATALLA! ¡Y PRONTO! ¡LA GUERRA EN CONTRA DE LOS CHANGELINGS!

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de mi pueblo.

-¡SE ATREVEN A ENVIAR A TAL BESTIA PARA ELIMINARNOS! ¡PUES NOSOTROS SOMOS 100 VECES PEORES QUE ESE AHORA SACO DE PIEL QUE YACE MUERTO EN NUESTRAS TIERRAS!

Más ovaciones.

-¡SOMOS LOS MAS FUERTES! ¡SANGUINARIOS! ¡PODEMOS DEVASTAR NACIONES ENTERAS CON NUESTRO FUEGO! (Aunque yo no pueda)

Y todavía más ovaciones, hora del gran final...

-¡NADIE PUEDE DESAFIARLOS! ¡NADIE PUEDE DESAFIARME!...

No puedo creerlo, voy a decirlo y voy a estar muy jodidamente feliz conmigo mismo, levante mis espadas sobre mi cabeza.

-¡PORQUE YO SOY EL...

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Hora: 2:30 p.m**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: Haciendo el ridículo ¡LIKE A BOSS!**

-¡DIOS DE LA GUERRA!

Grité a todo pulmón... espere ovaciones de mi pueblo y al no recibir ninguna dirigí mi mirada al frente y pude ver a la princesa Luna tratando de ocultar sus risas con su pezuña, vi a mi alrededor y pude ver que todos hacían lo mismo... mierda...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Escuché a todos explotar de la risa, no pude evitar ponerme totalmente rojo de la vergüenza-

-¡Muy bien ya basta! -Grité avergonzado-

-Es solo jajaja es solo que jajajajajajajajaja -La princesa Luna empezó a reír descontroladamente... otra vez, diablos, con esta clase de amigos quien necesita enemigos-

-Ja ja ja -Reí sarcásticamente- muy gracioso, creo que se están pasando un poco ¿no creen?.

Bueno, no pueden durar mucho...

**Hora: 2:40 p.m**

**-**Jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Retiro lo dicho.

Tengo que pensar en algo para cerrarles las bocas u hocicos (lo que mierda tengan)... ¡Lo tengo!... Me acerqué a Fluttershy quien se estaba riendo, me arrodille en frente de ella pero aun seguía riéndose... pero no por mucho.

-¡Fluttershy te amo!

*Sonido de disco rayado*

Todos los ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta, creo que un poco más y sus quijadas tocaban el piso... Un gran silencio incómodo se hizo presente en toda el área, paz y tranquilidad al fin... ops, veo a Flutterhy y sus mejillas cambian de rosadas a rojas y luego toda su cara se torna de ese color... bueno, al menos hay paz y...

*PUM*

Wow, eso si es complejo de Hinata Hyuga, Fluttershy se había desmayado, lo único que pensaba mi mente era: Flutterhsy exe ha detectado un problema y debe reiniciarse, y luego la cancioncita de Windows 7.

-¿Se lo tomó en serio? -Dije en voz alta-

-¡Pues claro que se lo tomo en serio!, ¡ella es Fluttershy! -Me sermoneaba AppleJack-

-¡Solo quería callarlos no matarla! (Aún) -Expliqué pero aún así seguí recibiendo muchas miradas desaprobatorias-

La princesa Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se disponía a retirarse...

-Princesa -Dije yo- ¿A donde va?

-Devuelta al castillo.

-Ehm... ¿porque suena enfadada?.

-No estoy enfadada -Respondió-

-Creo que si lo está, se nota por vo...

-¡**NO ESTAMOS ENFADADAS! -**Respondió la princesa con su voz real para luego salir por la puerta y volar hacia Canterlot-

-Vaya, creo que la princesa tiene un mal día -Dije-

-¿No lo ves cierto? -Habló la princesa Candance-

-¿Que?.

-Esta más claro que el agua amigo -Dijo Shining Armor-

-¿Pero de que hablan ustedes dos?

-Hasta creo que Pinkie Pie puede verlo -Dijo Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo-

-Es cierto, lo veo -Respondió Pinkie Pie-

-¿Pero ver que?

Todos los presentes, menos Fluttershy claro está, soltaron un suspiro, yo... pues si que me encontraba confundido.

-Eso no importa -Hablaba Rarity- ¡lo que importa es tu aspecto! lleno de sudor y cenizas y...¿sangre?.

-Si, tuve una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-Como sea, deberías darte un baño -Sugirió la unicornio color blanco-

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo mas mudas de ropa que ponerme.

-Oh por favor, ¿porque sería tan necesaria a ropa para ti? ¿acaso nos vez a nosotras usando ropa?.

-Es porque ustedes son Ponis, los humanos somos algo... diferentes.

-¿Diferentes?

-Mira, me gustaría quedarme y explicarte la diferencia en nuestras razas, pero creo que sí debería darme ese baño.

-Oh, por supuesto, Twlillight querida por favor muestrale donde esta el baño a nuestro invitado.

Jajajaja, ver la cara de fastidio de Twillight al ser tratada como sirvienta en su propia casa no tiene precio, en fin, Twillight me llevó al baño, me explico como usar las llaves del agua caliente y la fría. Le dije que necesitaba privacidad para poder asearme y ella acepto, pero tenía que darle mis ropas para poder lavarlas, yo accedí, así que me desnude y le pasé mis ropas a Twillight por la puerta para que pudiera lavarlas... ahora me encontraba tomando un relajante baño caliente... que relajante.

-Ah... esto si que ayuda a tus nervios.

-El agua esta bien, pero me gustaría más caliente.

-Si, pero no creo que deba... Seraphim... ¿eres tu?

-Si.

Vi en la bañera un pequeño orbe color rojizo que flotando en el agua, lo tome con mi mano derecha y lo puse a unos centímetros de mi cara para que vea mi rostro de ''explícame todo o estas muerto''.

-Ehm... ¿pasa algo?

-¿Que si pasa algo? ¡Esta pasando todo!

-¿Disculpa?

Empecé a bombardear a Seraphim con preguntas, este no me entendía al hablar así que trate de explicarme lo mejor posible.

-Primero, dime porque te alegro tanto que me haya convertido en un Anti-Brony y porque me ayudas a matar a Celestia.

-Celestia me creó con la intención de cumplir los deseos de aquellos que ella transporta a este mundo, todos y cada uno de ellos decidieron convertirse en Ponis y eso me aburría, yo tenía poder para más, podía viajar entre dimensiones, podía controlar la mente de los demás, pero ella desprecio mi talento... así que para poder eliminarla necesitaba a alguien que la odie tanto como yo... ¿y que alguien más perfecto que tú?.

-Ya veo -Respondí- Pregunta Número 2: Si es cierto que reencarne en Kratos pero me borraste la memoria, ¿entonces como pude usar sus armas?, es decir, en el juego ellas fueron destruidas.

-No exactamente, solo 1 fue destruida, pero yo la reparé y cargue las armas conmigo, además de ti, hasta el espejo dimensional del monte Olimpo.

-Bueno, pregunta número 3: ¿Como terminé en la tierra de los dragones así de repente?

-Eso es sencillo, aún tienes el título de Dios de la guerra y tus deberes como tal se pasaron aquí también, ahora cada vez que alguien de su vida por invocarte tu aparecerás en el lugar y el momento exacto en que lo hagan.

-Significa que si estoy... pues... haciendo mis necesidades en el trono alguien puede invocarme y yo terminaré allí con los pantalones abajo y lleno de... ehm... ¿chocolate? (Diablos, si que me doy asco)

-Si.

Mierda... por más ridículo que fuera ese era mi miedo más terrible, ser transportado a una tierra lejana o dimensión cuando estoy cagando.

-Eso era todo Seraphim, puedes retirarte.

Seraphim se esfumó en una pequeña llamarada.

Me quedé relajándome con el baño caliente, aún tenía muchas preguntas más pero ahora solo quiero descansar... Este pensamiento me está inquietando, los Changelings... ¿atacar a los dragones? ¿en serio? ¿tan hambrienta está su gente?, su raza debe estar al borde del colapso, su Reina debe estar desesperada por algo de amor... tengo la opción de formar alianzas entro los dragones y los changelings para poder atacar a Celes... no, no lo haré... y no es porque crea que los métodos de a Reina chrysalis son poco efectivos... ¡Sino porque sus métodos son maricas!, por favor, ¿alimentarse de amor? ¿Que el amor de Shining Armor y Candance es más fuerte que una diosa?, este mundo no tiene sentido, bueno, soy un humano que se quejaba de los fics donde ponen OC's como dioses y ahora soy uno... que ironía. La segunda raza más pastelosa y afeminada son los changelings y su necesidad de 'amor'', ¡oh vamos!, si tanto quieren amor pónganse a fornicar el uno con el otro.

Ya empiezo a hablar estupideces, será mejor que..

*Knock knock*

-João, tu ropa ya está limpia y seca, te la dejaré en la puerta -Escuché a Twillight detrás dela puerta, ¿lavada y secada? ¿tan rápido?, bueno, como dije antes, este mundo no tiene sentido.

Bueno, unos minutitos más y salgo.

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Hora: 2:00 a.m**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: ''Para ganarme a Twillight debo leer libros y si que me aburre leer, amenos que sea pornosotros''**

Pues si, me encuentro leyendo una gran variedad de libros... tengo que admitir que algunos eran interesantes... pude notar que nuestra habla es similar, pero su escritura es muy diferente, es árabe, que bueno que estudie idiomas orientales en la escuela. Twillight se encontraba en su escritorio estudiando hasta tarde, yo me encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Equestria, tenía que luchar contra el sueño y e aburrimiento para poder concretar mi plan...

-João, deberías dormir -Dijo Twilight acercándose a mi-

-Lo siento -Dije yo rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Es que me gusta mucho estudiar, me fascinan todos los misterios de este mundo, la migración de dragones, el ritual de amistad de los grifos, hasta la época de Envolver el invierno, todo es tan diferente y fascinante que me da ganas de saber más sobre... jeje, lo siento, debes pensar que soy un cerebrito aburrido.

-Por supuesto que no, me parece bien que estés en busca de más conocimiento -Dijo Twilight sonriendo-

-¿En serio?, je, eres la primera.

-¿La primera?

-Bueno, verás, en mi mundo yo no tenía amigos, no le agradaba a muchos y no ayudo que me la pasara todo el día en los libros, me gusta aprender nuevas cosas y buscar información en ellos, ''el saber es poder''.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡yo soy exactamente igual!.

-No, no lo eres -Dije- Tu tienes amigas, yo aún estoy solo.

-¿Pero la princesa Luna no es tu amiga? -Preguntó Twillight-

-Si, pero ella siempre está ocupada, pero eso es bueno sabes.

-¿Bueno? -Twillight estaba muy confundida con mis palabras... te tengo en mis manos pequeña unicornio-

-Si... si ella está ocupada entonces no me abandonará al no darse cuenta de lo aburrido y poco interesante que soy -Dije con una sonrisa ''forzada'' mientras un par de lágrimas alían de mis ojos- Ella no me abandonaría como todos los demás si no se entera.

-João...

-Jeje, que tonto soy, ahora te estoy preocupando -Dije aún sonriendo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas-

-João... tu no eres una persona aburrida, ¿nos hiciste reír antes no recuerdas?.

-Ustedes se reían de mi, no conmigo. Siempre fui el hazmereír de todos así que es normal para mi serlo aquí también -Dije mientras volteaba la página del libro que tenía en las manos, Twillight me lo quitó y lo puso en el estante- Hey estaba leyendo eso.

-Escúchame, tu eres un gran chico, no se como es sentirse sola ya que yo siempre estuve con Spike y la princesa Celestia a mi lado, pero algo te puedo asegurar, mañana iremos a SugarCube Corner y estaremos con las chicas... te adaptarás muy rápido te lo aseguro. Ademas tal vez te lleves una pequeña sorpresa.

-Gracias... ¿sabes Twii? eres una gran amiga -Dije con una sonrisa que esta devolvió- ¡Lo lamento!, que bobo de mi parte decir que eras mi amiga cuando apenas nos conocemos y no confías en mi, lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes, soy tu amiga y además estoy empezando a tenerte confianza, solamente no traiciones la confianza que te estoy dando ¿hecho? -Dijo ella juguetonamente-

-Jejeje, hecho.

-Creo que mejore deberíamos dormir, tu dormirás en el sofá esta noche.

-Claro que si Twillight.

Twillight se disponía a retirarse a su habitación... lo que había logrado no era suficiente... quería más confianza de su parte... me acerqué a su escritorio y tome un envase de tinta, vi a Twillight subiendo las escaleras a su habitación así que me dispuse a...

-¡Mi ojo! ¡tengo algo en el ojo! -Grité-

Como suponía Twillight vino corriendo en mi ayuda, gritando ''¡que te pasa!'' muy preocupada, ya casi al estar cerca de mi, arrojé el envase de tinta sin que se diera cuenta, provocando que esta se resbalara y chocara conmigo terminando ambos en el suelo, ella encima de mi para ser exactos. Luego del dolor abrimos nuestros ojos para ver que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, la distancia entre ellos era mínima, nos quedamos mirando en los ojos del otro por mucho tiempo... como si viéramos a través el alma del otro... suficiente tiempo...

-Que bueno que no te lastimaste Twillight -Dije yo sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-S-si -Dijo ella notoriamente ruborizada mientras se levantaba-

-Creo que iré a dormir, me encuentro algo cansado -Dije para luego dirigirme al sofá y echarme-

-C-claro, que descanses -Dijo ella-

-Buenas noches -Dije yo-

Tartamudeo, sonrojo... perfecto, ahora le será más difícil desconfiar de mi, que bueno que sigo los ejemplos de uno de los manipuladores más grande del mundo ''Charles Manson'' aunque el imponía su ideología y luego los demás lo seguían, yo pretendo hacer lo mismo pero a mi manera...

Elemento de la Magia... Ya eres mío.

* * *

ok ese fue el capítulo de hoy, que lo estoy actualizando casi a las 5 de la mañana -.- , ya saben. Comentarios : Continuación Rápida, no comentarios : *Yaoming*


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer como siempre a todos los que comentan en este proyecto y decirles a todos que si me tardo mucho para un capítulo no es porque sea flojo, en realidad al igual que mi OC, yo soy brasileño y mi lengua materna es el Portugués, he estado estudiando español e inglés (un poco de francés pero no mucho) y por eso que puedo publicar mis ideas en esta sección. ¿Que por que no publico en la sección de Portugués?, ¡Dios!, esa sección esta muerta, prefiero escribir en una lengua que no es la mía y que lo lea una sola persona a que nadie lo lea por falta de fans brasileños en esta página. Sin más que decir, gracias por su tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Cambios Dimensionales:**

*Suspiro*... otro día en Ponyville, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?, sinceramente no me interesa, este lugar será pronto un cráter humeante cuando concrete mi plan. Ya es de día y los rayos del sol golpean mi rostro gentilmente... mierda Celestia, dame unos minutitos más que ayer tuve que hacerme el intelectual para engañar al gusano de biblioteca lavanda... solo una noche en este maldito sofá y mi espalda me duele como si me hubieran apuñalado, no puedo seguir así, creo que... creo que... necesito un jodido empleo. Ya se, ya se, allí va otro cliché: Ir a probar a Sweet Apple Acres, o venderle joyas a Rarity o incluso trabajar con Pinkie Pie... gracias... ¡PERO NO GRACIAS!, no voy a intentar ninguna de ellas. Quiero algo más de mi estilo, no puras niñadas... Te maldigo Celestia, tu sol es demasiado brillante... creo que mejor me despierto... Abro mis ojos lentamente, mi visión aún es algo borrosa por los rayos del sol... siento... ¿una manta?, de seguro Twillight me la puso ayer cuando... esperen... ¿que es esto?... toco el objeto con mi mano izquierda, se siente suave y peludo... recupero mi visión y veo...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Jesucristo!, ¡ERA... ERA!

-¡P-P-P-P-P-P-PRINCESA LUNA! -Grité-

la princesa se dispuso a murmullar mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. No... ¡NO CARAJO!, acaso ella y yo... nosotros... ¿lo hicimos?, no... ¡HIJO DE PUTA!... ¡¿ACASO MI PRIMERA VEZ FUE CON UN CABALLO DE MÁS DE 3000 AÑOS DE EDAD?!... violado por un Pony... quien lo diría. ¡BASTA!, se positivo, no creo que los Ponis conozcan ''el ritual de mami y papi''... ¿pero entonces como nacieron los hermanos Cake?... ¡SUFICIENTE!, voy a preguntarle ahora que está despierta y luego dejare de hablar conmigo mismo... Muy bien.

-Ehm... p-princesa Luna, ¿que hace en mi ''cama''?

Luna se ruborizó, lamentablemente no me di cuenta de eso, ella se encontraba a mi lado echada y su cuerno empezó a brillar... Un momento... ¡QUIERE ESCAPAR! ¡NI LO SUEÑES, QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA!.

De un rápido movimiento quité las sábanas de nuestros cuerpos y me posicione encima de ella sujetándole sus pezuñas delanteras, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, lo hice para que pueda ver mi mirada acusadora.

-Princesa, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

Ella solo se dispuso cerrar los ojos y gritarme...

-¡NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE UNA PEGASO!

¡¿QUE?!... mierda, las chicas son tan complicadas, ¿porque siempre se andan con misterios? ¿o soy muy idiota para ver lo que quiere decirme con eso?... bah que importa, de seguro es una de esas cosas de chicas (o de yeguas)... Suspiré, creo que mejor calmo las cosas.

-Pirncesa... por favor cálmese y explíqueme a que se refería con lo de perder ante una pe...

*CRASH*

Era el sonido de algo fragil rompiendose, Luna y yo volteamos nuestra mirada y vimos a Twillight que nos observaba con la boca bien abierta y al parecer lo que se rompió era un plato con waffles. La imagen que Twillight se llevo era esta: Yo encima de la princesa Luna, con nuestros rostros muy pero muy cerca y ella parecía que me abrazaba con sus pernas, pero, para empeorarlo todo, yo estaba solo en boxers ya que me gusta dormir casi sin nada... mierda.

-¡TWILLIGHT NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -Grité-

-...

-¡La princesa Luna te pude decir que pasa en realidad! ¡¿cierto princesa?!

*FLASH*

No puedo creerlo, me dejo solo a merced de Twillight... bien, ya tengo un plan, correré lo más rápido que pueda alrededor del mundo para invertir su rotación y llegar al momento exacto en el que Twillight nació para...

-V-veo que te llevas muy bien con la princesa Luna -Dijo Ella algo... ¿molesta?-

-Twillight, no es lo que parece, sabes bien que yo nunca intentaría algo así de atrevido con nadie.

-¿Entonces por que estabas tu encima de ella?

Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa... ¡IDEA!.

-Le enseñaba un arte marcial a la princesa llamado Judo -Por favor créeme, por favor créeme, por favor créeme-

-¿Judo? -Pregunto ella curiosamente-

Bien, que bueno que esta Pony es muy curiosa.

-Si, observa.

Hice lo mismo que hice con Luna, y quedamos en esa misma posición extraña.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿P-por que nuestros rostros deben estar tan cerca? -Preguntó Twillight-

-Es para que el objetivo no intente un cabezazo y el tomarte de las pesuñas es para que no golpees.

-Oh ya enten...

*CRASH*

Mierda... yo y Twillight volteamos a ver de donde provenía el sonido y vimos que era Spike que había dejado caer una taza de té...

-¡SPIKE NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -Ambos gritamos-

-Y... ¿que parece? -Preguntó este levantando una ceja-

Diablos, yo y Twillight soltamos un suspiro de alivio ya que Spike no parecía darse cuenta de lo que parecía.

En fin, me di un baño, Twillight lavó mi ropa en menos de un segundo, me cambie, tuve que comer heno y jugo de manzana y me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con Shining Armor... Por suerte, este accedió a devolverme mi Iphone y me encontraba escuchando ''Sic'' de Slipknot. Primero lo primero, un trabajo, no puedo fingir para siempre que me gusta el heno frito, además, necesito comer carne pronto. Lo que daría por un buen MacDonalds.

-Oye Shining...

-Calla -Dijo este secamente-

-Pero...

-No hables.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de antes? -Pregunté-

-Me hiciste quedar en ridículo con todo Ponyville ¿tu que crees? .

-Jeje, ¿quieres escucharla de nuevo cierto?.

-Claro que no.

-Mmm, veamos...

Empecé a cantar un poco de american Idiot.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

-Basta.

Don't want a nation under the new media

-¡Que pares ya!

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

-...

Deje que el Iphone hiciera su trabajo

**The subliminal mind fuck America.**

Y paso lo de siempre...

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Hora: 8:39 a.m**

**Sujeto: Princesa Mi Amore Candenze**

**Ánimo del Sujeto: Preocupado**

La princesa Candance se encontraba en la biblioteca con su nueva ''hermana'', hablando sobre la posible amenaza que podría ser el joven João, mientras que Candance daba sus teorías Twillight las contradecía, al no poder llegar a un acuerdo la princesa se fue a su recámara a pensar, necesitaba algo de tiempo para analizar bien la situación. João, el joven humano que trato de liquidar a una de las grandes gobernantes de Ecuestria había sido condenado a ser el defensor de los elementos de la Armonía por el resto de su vida natural, habían muchas cosas en las que pensar, por ejemplo:

1.- João sobrevivio a un hechizo que debió haberlo matado

2.- Luego de que escapara en su estado moribundo, se le fue encontrado a las afueras de Everfree sin ningún rasguño y además con unas extrañas cadenas, espadas y un vellocino dorado en su brazo derecho.

3.- Su risa estruendosa al escuchar cual sería su condena

4.- Al ser tele-transportado por Luna y yo, João estaba cubierto de sudor, cenizas y... sangre, es muy obvio que era demasiada sangre para una hemorragia nasal, pero no conocemos con mucha exactitud su raza, la que sabe de eso es solo la princesa Celestia.

Esas eran las principales, pero había una más... ¿el humano ya habría pedido su deseo con Seraphim?, es conocido por la realeza que cada año Celestia escoge una dimensión y mundo al azar para traer a un solo habitante a disfrutar de la paz y armonía dado que esta es la dimensión más pacífica que existe. Celestia creó a Seraphim para poder conceder 1 deseo a los nuevos habitantes siempre era el mismo, ''deseo convertirme en Pony para poder disfrutar mejor de esta magia''...

-¡Eso es! -Dijo la princesa- Recuerdo la vez que encontré a Seraphim en uno de las torres del castillo, el se estaba quejando de su gran potencial y que Celestia despreciaba su talento, escuche las palabras ''reencarnación'' y ''otra dimensión'', pero no termine de escuchar lo demás. ¡Era claro ahora!, Seraphim reencarno a João en otra dimensión y la persona que el sustituyo debió ser portador de un gran poder, siempre siento la energía de João sobrepasar la mía... Esa es la prueba que necesito, João y Seraphim se han aliado para poder destruirla, ahora debo explicarle esto a Celestia para poder poner en acción el plan B.

*knock Knock*

-¿Princesa Candance, está ahí? -Se escuchó la voz de Twillight-

-Si, ya voy Twillight.

La princesa se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-João... tu pequeño teatro se vino abajo... estás acabado -Murmuró la princesa-

La princesa abrió la puerta para poder conversar con Twillight, no, no iba a hablar sobre João, ella quería la satisfacción de poder desenmascararlo frente a todos. Lo que la princesa no notó, es que al lado de su cama yacía un pequeño orbe rojo que al instante que ella salió este desapareció en una pequeña llamarada.

* * *

**Ubicación: Parque de Ponyville**

**Hora: 8:59 a.m**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: Relajado.**

Luego de perder a Shining Armor, decidí relajarme en el parque, me senté en un banco y admire la fuente que se encontraba cerca. Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que dejé a Shining Armor, espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

-¿Alguna novedad pequeño? -Dije-

Seraphim, al parecer, le dio por aparecerse en frente de mí.

-Tenemos un problema João.

-¿Cual? -Pregunté-

-Es la princesa Candance, nos descubrió.

-¿En serio?, no creo que sea la gran cosa.

-Sabe que tu yo formamos un equipo y ahora quiere emplear el Plan B en nosotros, debemos hacer algo.

La preocupación el la voz de Seraphim era notable, parecía un asunto muy serio lo del Plan B.

-No te preocupes, sea cual sea el problema yo me haré cargo de el, no por algo soy el Dios de la gue...

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE VANAGLORIARTE POR OBTENER LOS PODERES DE UN VIDEOJUEGO?! ¡ESTO ES SERIO MALDTIO MALPARDIDO!

Mierda, creo que no debo jugar con eso más, si el es tan serio como para gritarme así entonces deberé tomar acción.

-Bien, primero, si me gritas denuevo voy a romperte en mil pedazo y bailar sobre tus fragmentos. Segundo, ¿cuanto tiempo puedes enviarme a otra dimensión?

-Con la energía Celestial que ahora posees, sería un periodo máximo de 20 minutos.

-Bien, una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Si puedes enviarme a cualquier dimensión ¿porque no me dijiste que podía regresar a casa el día que nos conocimos?

-Porque te estabas muriendo, si te regresaba hubieras estado en el mismo estado que antes.

-Oh, bueno, ya es hora de que viajemos y ya creo que sé donde ir primero.

* * *

**Ubicación: New York**

**Ubicación Específica: El techo de un edificio**

**Hora: 10:00 p.m**

**Sujeto: ?**

**Estado: Moribundo**

-¿Soy muy rápido para ti Emo de mierda?

Mientras yo y Seraphim viajabamos a la dimensión que yo había sugerido, escuchamos a una persona como alrededor de unos 30 años, podíamos escuchar también el sonido de una batalla llevándose acabo, espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde... Luego del viaje llegamos a nuestro objetivo, un negro agarrando de la cabeza a un pobre hombre sin brazos... era ahora.

-Ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas.

El tipo tenía unas gigantescas garras metálicas y se disponía a matar al pobre hombre. Para evitarlo corrí lo más rápido que pude e invoque a Nemean Cestus para poder propinarle un buen golpe y alejarlo de mi objetivo, el tipo salió volando y se estrelló contra un edificio, podía ver como el otro sujeto me veía, con rabia, con duda, con ganas de... consumirme.

-Deberías concentrarte en recuperarte en vez de preguntarte quien soy.

El estaba jadeando, su cara era pálida como si estuviera muerto y sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre. En menos de un segundo sus zarcillas restauraron sus brazos que parecían haber sido arrancados con anterioridad, se levanto y luego convirtió sus brazos en garras metálicas casi idénticas a las del otro tipo.

-Dime quien rayos eres y como pudiste llegar aquí sin ser infectado.

-Tranquilo Alex, te explico luego.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¡habla!.

-Digamos... que soy solo un admirador.

Sentí una energía arriba de nosotros, era el otro tipo, James Heller, el segundo Prototype. Había transformado sus brazos en puños gigantes, ambos rodamos a un lado para poder esquivar el golpe. Al levantarnos Alex Mercer preparó sus garras para el combate y yo saqué mis espadas.

-Lárgate, no necesito ayuda -Dijo Alex-

-No te estoy ayudando, me ayudo a mi mismo -Dije-

Heller se abalanzó con una furia ciega contra nosotros, trató de golpear a Mercer pero este esquivo su golpe e intentó cortarlo con sus garras, pero Heller fue más rápido y saltó para posicionarse detrás de Mercer. Yo corrí y le incruste mis espadas en el estómago, acto seguido, Alex saltó ahora con sus puños gigantes sobrevolando mi espalda y le propinó un fuerte golpe a Heller estrellándolo en el suelo. Mis espadas no habían dejado el cuerpo de Heller y como estaban conectadas a mis cadenas lo arrojé al aire, Alex convirtió su brazo derecho en una especie de látigo y tomo a Heller por la pierna derecha mientras estaba en el aire, Alex lo estrelló contra el suelo repetidas veces y luego contra un edificio. Al estrellarse allí, el edifico empezó a colapsar sobre Heller, Alex sacó a Heller con látigo ya que este nunca dejó la pierna de Heller, lo atrajo hacia nosotros con gran rapidez, yo invoque de nuevo a Nemean Cestus y Alex a sus Puños gigantes, ambos alzamos nuestros puños al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, nuestros puños levantados listos para dar el golpe, Heller al fin llegó a nuestro rango de ataque y estrellamos nuestros puños contra su rostro, el estruendo fue tal que se podían escuchar todos los vidrios de los edificios cercanos romperse en pedazos.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo para el -Dije retirando mi puño y des-invocando mi arma-

-Por ahora -Dijo el también retirando su puño-

Pude ver a lo que se refería, la cabeza de Heller estaba totalmente aplastada, pero sus zarcillas empezaban a regenerarlo lentamente.

-¿Me haces los honores? -Pregunté-

Alex solo sonrió, un gesto muy raro en su forma corrupta, el se acercó a Heller con sus garras y empezó a consumirlo, era un acto algo perturbador, uno pensaría ''que genial es ver a Prototype consumiendo'' pero en realidad, es demasiado perturbador. Alex termino de consumir a Heller, su cara ya no era pálida, y su aura parecía un poco más... humana... creo que el virus dejó de corromperlo.

-Gracias -Me dijo este-

-No hay de que, solo quería ver un final que si me gustara en el juego.

-¿Un que?.

-Nada, solo ignorame.

-Bien, ahora... dime de donde viniste y por que me ayudaste, si no lo haces te consumiré para verlo directamente de tus recuerdos.

-No hay necesidad peleas entre amigos Alex, yo soy algo a lo que tu llamarías... Dios.

-¿Dios?.

-Algo así, viajo de dimensión en dimensión para poder ayudar a quien lo necesite y evitar catástrofes -Respondí-

Alex tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era una de esperanza, esperanza al escuchar que yo podía ir entre dimensiones y volver a mi gusto, esperanza de poder viajar en el tiempo y evitar todo este asunto de Prototype. Deduje esto y tuve que poner otro plan en acción.

-Los eventos que te transformaron en ese virus no pueden ser corregidos, eso tenía que pasar así, no hay otra forma.

La esperanza de Alex se desmoronó por completo, me sentía algo mal por haber jugado con un tipo que sufrió tanto como el.

-Si no puedes hacer nada respecto a esta cosa, creo que mejor me iré, de nuevo, gracias por ayudarme.

-Escúchame Alex, pronto necesitaré tu ayuda y la de otros para derrotar una amenaza que esta apoderándose de mi mundo, ¿puedo contar contigo al llamado?.

-Claro, si me sacas de aquí cuando lo hagas estaré más que encantado.

Solo sonreí, mientras veía a Alex realizar algo de Parkour y saltar a otro edificio para alejarse de ''la tumba de James Heller''. Un portal se formó delante mío y vi a Seraphim, ya era el momento de irnos.

* * *

**Ubicación: Parque de Ponyville**

**Hora: 1:00 p.m**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: Agotado**

Esos viajes me dejan exhausto, no creo que quiera hacer otro en mucho tiempo. Apenas regresamos Seraphim se largó, me senté en la banca en la que me encontraba anteriormente y decidí relajar...

-¡João!

La puta que me parió. Era la voz de Twillight que me llamaba.

-Aquí estas, debemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner en el acto, tenemos una emergencia.

¿Emergencia?, claro, la fiesta de Pinkie es una emergencia, es tan obvio y predecible que iba a hacerme una. *Suspiro* mejor le sigo el juego. Nos dirigimos a SugarCube Coner, las luces estaban apagadas.

-Ehm, ¿quien apagó la luz?

-¡SORPRESA!

Diablos, quiero dormir... pero será mejor que haga mi mejor intento de sorpresa, pero mientras pienso en eso, deberé elegir a mi siguiente objetivo... La princesa Candance

* * *

**Perdón**** por el capitulo largo y aburrido, voy a mejorarlo en el próximo :p gracias por leer y comentar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer como siempre a todos los que comentan en este proyecto y me voy a tomar un tiempo para responderle a los que comentan.**

**Mudzy Yagami: Gracias, por algo estudie año y medio español XD, que bueno que la traducción me haya salido bien.**

**PD: Deberías escribir un fic, me gustaría leer uno escrito por ti. Fuiste muy graciosa en tu Perfil y talvez puedas meter eso en un fic.**

**Anacoreta: Ya lo verás, se paciente.**

**XARREN1994: Espero que lo sea, hasta he hablado con mi primo quien sabe hacer animaciones flash haber si puede animar una pelea, pero no podré poner voces ya que ninguno de mis amigos habla una pizca de español y muchos de ellos no saben que soy brony :P (Aunque por el fic algunos lo duden -.-)**

**U.N.S.C: O.o... Amigo, en serio, ¿quien eres tu?, pero gracias por comentar. Tu idea de reclutar a jhon117 no es mala, talvez la pueda usar (Con tu permiso claro)**

**S3B2S: En realidad, lo dejé a la suerte, lancé una moneda al aire para ver quien vivía, cara James Heller, cruz: Alex Mercer. Ya te imaginarás el resultado :D. Además, analizándolo bien, dado a la personalidad de Heller hubiera tenido que amenazarlo con algo primero... bueno no quiero dar más detalles de como hubiera afectado Heller en vez de Alex, eso arruinaría el final.**

**Sin más que decir...**

* * *

New Game

Continue

Option

Exit

* * *

New Game

**Continue**

Option

Exit

* * *

New Game

**CONTINUE**

Option

Exit

* * *

**_NOW LOADING..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Plan Siniestro 3: El despertar de las cadenas**

**Ubicación: SugarCube Corner**

**Hora: 1:30 p.m**

**Sujeto: ****João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: ''Me pregunto si una caída desde el techo bastaría para matarme''**

*Suspiro*, lo que faltaba, una fiesta al estilo de la pony más rosa del mundo. Pinkie Pie y todos los demás Ponies salían de sus escondites luego de gritarme ''sorpresa'', muchos de ellos solo me miraban de lejos, otros me saludaban y uno que otro me daba obsequios. Mientras Twillight me dejó solo para poder ''adaptarme'' y hablar con otros Ponis, vi a la lejanía a BigMac... Mi plan... comienza ahora.

Me acerqué a él, este se encontraba sin compañía, solo bebía ponche y observaba como se divertían los demás.

-Hola -Dije para romper el hielo- Tu eres Big Macintosh cierto?.

-Eeyup.

-Encantado, mi nombre es João -Extendí mi mano para poder estrechar su pata, pero el solo me quedo mirando-

-...

-Ehm, ¿pasa algo?.

BigMac solo se dispuso a mirarme a los ojos, no despegaba su mirada de ellos. Carajo, se que han habido muchos fics Yaoi de BigMac con otros Ponis, espero que lo de los fanfics no se haga realidad aquí; Lo último que espero es ser violado por un caballo.

-¿Se podría saber por que me miras tanto a los ojos? -Pregunté-

-Oh, lo lamento... pero... dan miedo, es decir, el derecho es azul y el izquierdo color blanco.

Oh claro, el lente de contacto que uso para que una de mis pupilas se vean color blanco con un borde negro que lo diferencia de mi globo ocular. Me dispuse a llevar mi dedo hacia mi ojo para poder quitármelo, pero...

-¡HIJO DE...

Contuve mi grito, al parecer, mi pupila se había quedado de ese color... ¿habrá sido por el viaje dimensional de mi mundo a Equestria?... Al carajo, luego me preocuparé de eso.

-¿Por que te picaste el ojo con el dedo? -Preguntó BigMac-

-Quería verlo de cerca, demándame -Dije mientras me sobaba el ojo-

-Jejeje.

¡Se está riendo!, muy bien, es hora de la artillería pesada...

-Hey BigMac, te sabes el chiste de...

-Escucha amigo, lo lamento pero tengo que regresar a Sweet Apple Acres a trabajar, nos vemos.

Y sin más que decir BigMac salió por la puerta dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Eso fue... inesperado, ¿en serio mis ojos dan tanto miedo?, me quedé viendo la puerta en desconcierto por varios minutos, AppleJack notó esto y se acercó a mi, yo... aún estaba con mi cara de WTF.

-Hey compañero -Dijo AppleJack- Lamento lo de BigMac, el es algo tímido.

-Si, puedo notarlo -Dije yo dejando de mirar la puerta y concentrando mi mirada en AppleJack- ¿Mis ojos dan miedo?.

-Ehm... bueno, son algo... inusuales.

Mierda... pues bien, todo pasó como debió pasar, la fiesta concurrió normalmente, tuve que fingir risas y además que me divertía jugando ''ponle la cola al Pony''... ¿En serio?, oh dios mío. Lauren Faust, cuando mueras yo bailaré capoeira en tu tumba. Por más extraño que parezca, ya era de noche, ¡esa Pony color Rosa me mantuvo hasta las 3 de la mañana con esas cojudeses! *Suspiro*; me encuentro caminando con Twillight hacia la casa-árbol, ninguno de los 2 hablaba en el camino y Spike se encontraba durmiendo en el lomo de ella. Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa temporal y dormirme de una buena...

-Oye João, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a re-organizar los libros de la biblioteca?.

¡QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DEL CONCEPTO DE TENER UN BUEN SUEÑO! ¡¿EH?!

-En realidad me gustaría dormir, me encuentro algo cansado por el momento.

-Oh, no importa entonces, olvida que te pregunté eso por favor -Dijo ella algo decepcionada-

-Pe-pero podemos hacerlo mañana por la mañana, no te preocupes. -Dije yo haciendo mi mejor intento de sonrisa-

Esta devolvió el gesto y seguimos nuestro camino.

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Hora: 4:30 a.m**

**Sujeto: ********João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: Durmiendo.**

-¡DESPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

-¡AHHH! -Grité y luego me caí del sofá de cara-

-Sabes, para ser un ''Dios'' de verdad que eres lento.

-¡SERAPHIM! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN EL NOMBRE DE SATÁN QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!

-Silencio, podrías despertar a todo Ponyville.

-¡PERO TU...

-Shh -Fui callado por el orbe rojo, me resigne y baje la voz-

-¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? -Dije muy fastidiado-

-Debemos seguir con el reclutamiento de tu equipo del mal.

-¿Equipo del mal? yo no soy malvado.

-Quieres destruir a una princesa que ha mantenido a este Reino en armonía desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Bueno, si lo pones así se oye feo.

-Basta, dime a donde tenemos que ir ahora.

-Déjame ver...

Necesitaba a alguien malvado, alguien que no se dejara llevar por toda esta mierda de la amistad, alguien que no muestre misericordia ante esos ponis pastelosos. Una imagen viene a mi mente... lo tengo.

-Muy bien pequeño hijo de perra, ya sé a donde ir -Dije mientras buscaba mi ropa-

Empecé a cambiarme, al terminar estaba listo para partir a ver a mi siguiente ''amigo''.

* * *

**Ubicación: Callejón de Detroit**

**Hora: 4:00 p.m**

**Sujeto: ?**

**Estado: ?**

Mientras salía del portal dimensional pude percibir un olor a sangre y cuerpos putrefactos... Era aquí, decidí adentrarme más en el callejón, mis pisadas hacían eco y se podían escuchar el sonido de las ratas corriendo por allí. Seguí caminando por el callejón, parecía que no tenía un final, Je, lo que sé es que si no tuviera estos poderes yo encontraría el mío aquí... Seguí caminando y pude escuchar el sonido de... cadenas, cadenas que se movían y se escuchaban atrás de mi, no quise voltear a ver ya que un gran terror me invadía al estar aquí... mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora... ¡no sé en que estaba pensando! ¡Aún soy un chico, no una máquina! Se supone que ahora mismo esté con mis amigos hablando sobre lo que debemos hacer el fin de semana, o discutir con mis padres, pero en vez de eso estoy en un callejón donde se encuentra alguien con el suficiente poder para matarme, alguien que me apuñalará 60 veces antes de decir una sola palabra... Te-tengo que... ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!... ¡BASTA!, debo controlarme, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante ''él'', si hay algo que ''él'' odia son los cobardes.

Volví a escuchar el sonido de las cadenas, esta ve más cerca... debo recordar la valentía que mostré al enfrentarme a la Ursa Major, debo recordar como no sentí ni una pizca de temor al enfrentarme a esa bes...

No pude seguir hablando, escuché como las cadenas se dirigieron hacia mí y se enroscaron en mi cuello, luego estas se elevaron para poder estrangularme con mayor facilidad. Me encontraba a 2 metros arriba del suelo mientras usaba mis manos para intentar zafarme del salvaje ahorcamiento... Mi corazón volvió a latir con la misma intencidad de antes...y luego... lo vi... vi al responsable de todo esto, el responsable que hacía que me de ganas de dejar de luchar y someterme al estrangulamiento para acabar con el miedo atroz que sentía... era un demonio... un demonio denominado...Spawn.

-¿A-Al Simmons? -Dije-

Mala idea, decir su nombre de mortal lo hizo enojarse aún más, sentí como las cadenas ganaban más fuerza.

-Quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre maldito hijo de perra -Respondió este cortantemente-

-S-se quien eres, puedo devolverte lo que más anhelas... tu vida, tu familia... tu amada Wanda.

Otro terrible error ya que al escuchar esto, Spawn ordenó a sus cadenas levantarme y arrojarme al suelo, luego este me propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro... tan fuerte fue el impacto de su puño que a pesar de golpear mi rostro dejó un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

-Nunca te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de ella -Respondió este-

Mi cara ensangrentada, el me había roto la nariz así que decidió hacerme un favor... se acercó a mi cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, se agacho para luego tomar mi nariz.

-Déjame hacerte un favor.

*CRACK*

-¡AAAHHH!

Grité a todo pulmón, el dolor era insoportable. Me había puesto la nariz en su lugar pero aún así se sintió 100 veces peor de lo que hacen los doctores para arreglarla. Empecé a sudar frío mientras miraba a Spawn a los ojos... esos ojos verdes deseosos de sangre... mi sangre.

El se acercó a mi, puso un dedo en mi frente y este brilló de color verde, luego de unos segundos el brillo paró y el se alejo un póco de mi cuerpo que aún yacía en el suelo.

-¿Crees que me uniría a ti si me ofrecías regresarme mi antigua vida? -Dijo Spawn- Patético, lo único que estás haciendo para ganarte la confianza de tus ''objetivos'' es hacerte el niño sufrido, solo un pobresito más que necesita de la ayuda de mami y papi. Tus métodos son estúpidos al igual que tu forma de manipulación, si tus ''objetivos'' no fueran lo bastante idiotas para creer todas tus estupideces de ''estoy sufriendo'' o ''necesito a alguien'' ellos ya te hubieran arrancado los miembros y hubieran arrojado lo que quedaba de ti en una celda a que mueras desangrado. Pero olvidé que estoy hablando de un show echo para niñas ¿cierto?.

El tenía razón... tenía razón en todo.

-No eres más que mierda que sale del culo de la humanidad -Dijo el- ¿Que hubieras echo si no supieras lo de ese show para ganarte la confianza de los demás?... nada, no hubieras echo nada, te hubieras quedado como un maldito pendejo observando como los demás vivían sus vidas y tu olvidabas lo que te pasó... como se te fue arrebatada tu gran oportunidad. Hubieras dicho ''¡gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado de la amistad!'' y seguirías viviendo entre Ponis para el resto de lo que dure toda tu puta vida.

-E-eso no es cierto... yo...

-¡Vas a negar el echo de que si no fuera por ese show ya estarías en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree en una celda a esperar ser devorado por un dragón?.

-...

-¿Vas a negar el hecho de que tus planes son simple, absurdos y sin una pizca de originalidad?

-...

-¿O acaso vas a negar el hecho de que estás temblando de miedo y sudando frío no solo por mi presencia sino también por las irrefutables verdades que te estoy contando?

Fue una mala idea venir aquí, pero el tenía razón... ¿Que clase de ser patético haría unos planes tan estúpidos? Es decir, cuando maté a la Ursa Major sólo le quité un ojo y la quemé por dentro, hubiera pensado en otra táctica que la haga sufrir más... ahora mismo me vienen miles de ideas a la mente, fórmulas de como poder realizar mi trabajo... necesitaba despertar y Spawn era el único que podía hacerme reaccionar y darme cuenta que... Mis métodos no valen una mierda.

-Si quieres hacer algo bien entonces necesitas experiencia... ¿Crees que leer historias sangrientas, ver películas de terror y creerte el más satánico ayuda? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TODO ESO JAMÁS TE VA A PREPARAR PARA LA SANGRE QUE SE VIENE!. He visto a miles de sectas satánicas cagarse encima al ver a un solo muerto viviente en la vida real. Si no has matado a una sola persona ¿como piensas matar a esa tal princesa?; por lo que veo en tus memorias ella no se parece a un caballo común y corriente, ella es... casi humanoide, me encantaría ver como te desmoronaz al tener la sangre de alguién pensante en tus manos.

No dije nada... tenía razón... tenía razón en todo. Yo no maté a James Heller, quien lo hizo fue Alex. ¿Como esperaba poder matar a la princesa cuando no he matado a alguien pensante? alguien con emociones... Oh dios... si estás ahí por favor sálvame de este demonio.

-No sólo con decir ''sálvame Dios'' de la nada vendrá un escudo invisible y te protegerá... cuando uno le pide fuerza a su Dios debe darse cuenta que él les da la oportunidad para ser fuertes no la fuerza. Pero muchas veces un Dios no hace nada, aveces cree que es mejor quedarse de observador mientras la vida toma su curso.

Otra verdad irrefutable... Recuerdo lo que mi madre me contaba acerca del mundo: ''este mundo ya no se encuentra controlado por Dios, ahora lo domina el diablo, mucha gente no sabe eso y por eso empieza a maldecir a Dios por las tragedias que ocurren''... acaso el... ¿puede leer mi mente?

-Si, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que si no tienes la suficiente inteligencia, valentía, fuerza para poder matar a Celestia... ¿como esperas reclutarme?. Pedir ayuda a tu Dios no te sirve de mucho ya que he llegado a una conclusión... ¿Dios no termina con nuestro sufrimiento porque odia a los humanos? o le teme a sus creaciones tal y como nosotros le tememos a las nuestras.

Spawn se acercó de nueva cuenta a mi cuerpo, yo me levantaba poco a poco. Cuando logre sostenerme en mis propios pies, Spawn me tomó de cuello.

-Para poder lograr tu cometido debes experimentar primero lo que es el miedo puro, el dolor y la miseria -Dijo el mientras su capa iba cubriendo nuestros cuerpos-

Traté de zafarme pero era inútil, no podía usar toda mi fuerza a causa del miedo que sentía... su capa nos cubrió y vi todo negro... pero... pude escuchar su voz diciendo...

-Déjame mostrartelos... todos juntos multiplicados por 1000.

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Hora: 4:52 a.m**

**Sujeto: ************João Satriani Di Dio**

**Estado: Crítico**

Un pequeño Flash de color azul y mi cuerpo regresó a Ecuestria, apenas llegué y mi cuerpo cayó al suelo... me encontraba con heridas en todas partes, mis huesos estaban rotos y mi cuerpo convulsionando en el piso con lágrimas en mis ojos y un horror que invadía cada parte de mi ser... 15 minutos en algo peor que el infierno... La mente de Spawn, no saben la cantidad de veces que quise morir, me maldecía por no haber olvidado mi venganza. Mi cuerpo estaba desangrándose... no creo que dure mucho...

-¡João! ¡que te pasó! ¡quien te hizo esto!.

Escuché la voz de Twillight que se desvanecía al igual que mi conciencia.

* * *

**Ubicación****: Hospital de Ponyvile**

**Hora: 5:15 a.m**

**Sujeto: Twillight Sparkle**

**Estado: Preocupada**

*Hechos relatados por Twillight*

Me encontraba en el hospital de Ponyville, pero no solo yo, también se encontraban mis 6 amigas, mi hermana, mi hermano y la princesa Luna. Todos estábamos preocupados por João, al parecer (y como dijo el doctor), João tenía todos y cada uno de sus huesos rotos, pero eso no era todo, parecía que había sufrido un terrible daño mental que puede dejarlo en coma permanentemente, no puede ser... ¿quién en nombre de Celestia podría ser tan malvado?.

Todas las heridas que tiene no son naturales, es como si lo hubiera aplastado una montaña. Es la primera vez que vemos a alguien así... es aterrador, jamás en la historia de Ecuestria se ha escuchado un caso como este. Y lo peor de todo... el doctor nos dijo que es muy probable que el João que despierte no vuelva a ser el de antes.

* * *

Y hasta ahi nomas :P. Ya verán, luego pensaran que João se merecía ese castigo cuando vean el próximo capítulo. Ya saben: Comentarios: Continuación rápida. No comentarios: *Yaoming*.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer como siempre a todos los que comentan en este proyecto. **

* * *

New Game

Continue

Option

Exit

* * *

New Game

**Continue**

Option

Exit

* * *

New Game

**CONTINUE**

Option

Exit

* * *

**_NOW LOADING..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de PonyVille**

**Hora: 9:00 a.m**

**Sujeto: Twillight Sparkle**

**Estado: Normal**

Hoy es un hermoso día en Ponyville, los pájaros cantan, los potrillos juegan afuera... todo parece perfecto. Pero en realidad muchos tenemos una gran preocupación en nuestras mentes y esa es... ¿Quién dejo en ese tan deplorable estado a João?. Ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que la princesa Luna ordenó una gran investigación acerca de este suceso; lo más extraño era que la princesa estaba furiosa, tanto era su enojo que usaba su voz real para interrogar a todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville. Todos nos encontrábamos muy asustados al ver a la princesa en ese estado, casi al borde de perder el control si alguien se atreviese a decir ''João''.

*Suspiro*. En fin, hoy quedé con las chicas para visitar a João; sé que ha pasado solo 1 semana desde la investigación que ordenó la princesa Luna que se hiciera, pero João ha estado hospitalizado por un mes y medio. La princesa Luna también viene... bueno... desde que la investigación resultó en un completo fracaso, la princesa Luna se queda horas de horas observando al inconsciente João; ella se rehúsa a moverse de allí no importa cuanto los doctores se lo pidan amablemente, ella siempre se queda observándolo... como si fuera a despertar así de la nada.

-Twillight, ya debemos irnos -Dijo Spike sacándome de mis pensamientos- Las demás nos están esperando.

-Ya voy Spike, solo dame un momento.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack y Fluttershy fueron muy amables en venir pese a que ninguna de ellas conoce a João como lo hacemos yo y Rainbow Dash... será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Spike se vaya sin mí...

* * *

**Ubicación: Hospital de Ponyville**

**Hora: 9:30 a.m**

**Sujeto: Princesa Luna**

**Estado: Preocupada**

Han pasado días desde la última vez que dormí, no me siento cansada, dormir no es una gran necesidad para mi hermana y yo, pero aún así... dormir siempre te da una sensación de relajación, se siente muy bien... *Suspiro* tengo miedo... miedo de que el maníaco que le hizo esto a João lo ataque de nuevo. Pero no solo me preocupa él, también me preocupan mis súbditos; si alguien tan malvado anda rondando por Equestria entonces... entonces tendremos que matarlo.

La vida es algo con lo que no se juega, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que más vidas se pierdan por un maníaco suelto, debemos hacer eso para preservar la armonía así como nosotros mantenemos vivo a Discord para mantenerla. No puede haber armonía sin algo de caos... pero cambiando de tema, cuando lo encuentre... ¡Cuando encuentre al maldito que le hizo esto a João! **¡voy a desterrarlo al sol y lo veré quemarse en un fuego de más de 3 millones de grados!**

-Ah...

¿A-acaso ese fue...

-¿Jo... João?

* * *

**Ubicación: Hospital de Ponyville**

**Sujeto: Twillight Sparkle**

**Hora: 9:40 a.m**

**Estado: Normal**

Nos encontramos dentro del hospital, venimos a confirmar la visita que teníamos para hoy ya que hay un sistema muy estricto acerca de las visitas. Luego de que la enfermera RedHeart confirmara nuestra visita, ella nos llevo hacia la habitación de João; todas habíamos traído regalos para él como de costumbre.

-Oye Twillight -Preguntó Spike- ¿Por qué le traen regalos a João?, aún no sabemos si el va a despertar o no.

-Ya oíste al doctor Spike -Respondí- João se recuperó muy rápido de sus heridas físicas, solo necesita un poco de descanso para poder estar al 100%, podría despertarse muy pronto.

-Twillight... dijiste eso hace 2 semanas.

-¡Oh vamos Spike!-Dijo RainbowDash- Si el despierta estoy segura de que no le gustará estar en un aburrido hospital; ¡es por eso que le traje mi saga favorita de las aventuras de Daring Do!

-Un momento -Interrumpí- ¿Tu le trajiste un libro de Daring Do?

-Ehm... si.

-P-pero... ¡yo también le traje lo mismo!

-¿¡Que!?

-¿De todas las cosas que se te ocurren traer eliges un libro?

-¡Como iba a saber que tu le darías lo mismo!

-¡Dah! ¡Pues porque yo vivo en una biblioteca!

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó Fluttershy, todas posamos nuestras miradas sobre ella y esta se avergonzó- D-digo... si no les molesta.

Para que Fluttershy gritara con tal fuerza se necesitaba que alguien la sacara de sus casillas.

-Lo siento Fluttershy -Me disculpé-

-Si, lamentamos haber peleado -Dijo Rainbowdash-

-Oh, esta bien chicas... es solo que... si João despierta, no creo que lo primero que quiera ver es a ustedes dos peleando.

Tiene mucha razón, aveces creo que Fluttershy nos mantiene unidas.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente hasta la habitación de João, cuando llegamos, vimos algo que nos dejó perpleja a todas... En la puerta se encontraban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna... discutiendo.

-¡He dicho que no! -Respondió la princesa Celestia firmemente-

-¡Pero hermana! ¡quiero verlo!

-¡Ya escuchaste al doctor!, ¡cualquier interrupción en el estado de João podría llevarlo a un coma permanente!

-¡Pero el me necesita! -Respondió la princesa Luna-

-¡El ni siquiera te conoce!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Si no fuera porque Seraphim nos contó de los humanos tu ni lo hubieras conocido!; ¿sabes algo? aveces creo que cometí un grave error al traer aquí a João... solo mira como te has puesto, antes de que el viniera nosotras empezábamos a tener una buena relación de hermanas. Ahora solo te la pasas fantaseando con una criatura que no es de nuestro mundo y que ni siquiera conoces bien.

-¡Si lo conozco! -Respondió la princesa Luna-

-¿En serio?, entonces dime, ¿como se llaman sus padres?

-Y-yo...

-¿A que se dedicaba?

-...

-Nada ¿eh?, entonces te lo pondré más fácil hermana-Dijo La princesa Celestia- ¿Cuál es su apellido?

La princesa solo se dispuso a mirar el suelo con una cara de frustración al no poder contestar las preguntas que su hermana le hacía. Celestia había dado su punto a aclarar, la princesa Luna no conocía absolutamente nada de João.

-... Déjame pasar -Dijo la Princesa Luna-

-¿Acaso no has entendido lo que te quise decir?

-¡Que me dejes pasar! -Gritó la princesa Luna-

-¡No seas terca!

-¡Por que me haces esto hermana!

-¡Solo trato de protegerte!

-¿¡Así como protegiste a Sunshine!?

Al escuchar el nombre de ''Sunshine'' pude ver como mi maestra tenía una mirada de pura sorpresa, ella se encontraba en shock por lo que su hermana había dicho. Rápidamente la princesa Luna se dio cuenta de su error y puso una pesuña en su boca.

-Hermana, lo siento... yo no querí...

-Basta -Dijo la princesa Celestia callando a su hermana que trataba de disculparse- Veo que no quieres entender, adelante, no te detendré.

La princesa Celestia desapareció en un haz de luz mientras su hermana solo se dispuso a ver el suelo otra vez, no había que ser una genio para deducir que ella había herido letalmente a su hermana con sus palabras.

-Princesa Luna -La llamé- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Hola Twillight Sparkle, lamento que tuvieras que presenciar nuestra discusión.

-Princesa Luna, no quiero entrometerme pero... ¿Acaso la discusión se centraba en João? -Pregunté-

-Me temo que sí Twillight Sparkle.

-¿Algo le paso? -Preguntó Pinkie Pie-

-Bueno... verán...

**Flashback de Luna:**

No podía creer lo que veía, João... el estaba... sentado en la cama... despierto. Mi corazón se lleno de una gran alegría así que me acerque a él.

-¡João! ¡Que alegría verte despierto!

Me acerqué y lo abracé, luego de unos segundos deshice el abrazo y lo miré a los ojos y, vi algo que me sorprendió... sus ojos... no tenían brillo... casi como si no tuviera alma.

-¿João? -Empecé a sacudirlo- ¡João!

No importaba que tan fuerte lo sacudiera, este no reaccionaba con nada.

-**¡João POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! **-Lo sacudí más fuerte y usé mi voz real, pero aún así el no despertaba-

No pasó ni 3 segundos antes de que el doctor irrumpiera en el cuarto. El me hizo a un lado gentilmente mientras revisaba a João, mientras miraba con preocupación pude escuchar al doctor dando un jadeo de preocupación.

-Esto no es bueno -Dijo el doctor-

-¿Que sucede doctor? -Pregunté angustiada-

-Princesa Luna quisiera pedirle que por favor se retire mientras realizamos unas pruebas a João.

-¿Qué? ¿pero que le pasa a João?, dígame doctor.

-Lo lamento princesa pero necesito que se retire para poder despertar al humano correctamente sino...

-¿Sino que?

-Sino... el podría quedar en un coma mental permanentemente.

-Pe-pero

-Luna...

Escuché a una voz llamándome, era João, ¡el había dicho mi nombre!, rápidamente hice al doctor a un lado y me acerqué a el, lo tomé con mis pezuñas y empecé a sacudirlo de nuevo.

-¡João soy yo Luna!

Nada...

-¡Responde por favor!

Lo sacudía cada vez más y más fuerte, el doctor trató de detenerme pero yo lo empuje con tal fuerza que terminó atravesando la pared.

-**¡João te exijo que despiertes! -**Usé mi voz real para obtener un mejor resultado-

Seguía sacudiéndolo y usando mi voz real para que despierte pero no obtenía ningún resutaldo.

-Por favor João tienes que desper...

Sentí una pezuña posarse sobre mi hombro, vi a la dueña de esa pezuña mirarme muy decepcionada.

-Afuera, ¡ahora!

Mi hermana y yo decidimos salir para poder arreglar mejor nuestros... asuntos.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Luego de escuchar la historia de la princesa Luna, todas decidimos entrar pero sólo a dejar los regalos para João, no queríamos que algo malo le pase después de todo... él es mi amigo.

* * *

**Ubicación: ?**

**Hora: ?**

**Sujeto: Seraphim**

**Estado: ...**

Me encontraba en un infinito páramo oscuro, flotaba en aquel espacio para encontrar a mi objetivo. Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que floto por aquí en busca de ''él''... Hasta que al fin lo encuentro. El sujeto está encadenado de brazos y piernas unos 2 metros arriaba del ''suelo''.

-Aveces me pregunto que harías tu sin mi para salvarte el trasero en situaciones como estas.

Empecé a brillar con una gran fuerza, luego de unos segundos el brillo desapareció al igual que las cadenas que lo tenían apresado; él cayó fuertemente al ''suelo''.

-Vamos, levántate João -Me acerqué a él- No me hagas rociarte con agu...

Callé luego de que él me tomó con su mano y empezó a estrujarme con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tardaste mucho pequeño hijo de perra -Me dijo-

Yo empezaba a agrietarme, si esto seguía así iba a desaparecer, noté la expresión de enojo en su rostro... no... era una expresión de IRA total, el quería eliminarme con todas sus fuerzas, su mirada se había vuelto una más fría.

-Pero al menos viniste -Dijo para luego soltarme-

Yo me quedé anonadado... ¿Acaso los humanos cambian de humor tan rápidamente?. Me regeneré luego de que el me soltara; el me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos mientras parecía que miraba hacia el infinito horizonte negro.

-¿Y el motivo de la tardanza es..?

-L-lo lamento... dado a que soy un orbe viviente no pude realizar el ''ritual'' para poder llegar a ti más rápido.

-Ya veo...

João actúa muy extraño, ¿acaso será el efecto del trauma mental que le ocasionó Spawn?

-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí y sigamos con el plan.

El volteó hacia mi y noté una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una malvada o de maníaco sino una sonrisa... normal, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada. Este chico debe tener una gran resistencia, para soportar un infierno como ese se debe tener no solo valor sino mucha fuerza... o acaso... ¿Será esta una máscara que esta usando para ocultar su verdadero y traumado yo interno?

-Hey, que rayos esperas -Dijo João disgustado mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -Pregunté-

-¿Eh? ¿a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a: ¿Como hiciste para mantener tu compostura luego de tal tortura?, es decir, deberías estar llorando en posición fetal teniendo miedo hasta de tu respiración.

-Hmp -Respondió el disgustado- Pues perdóname por no volverme un emo.

-Osea... ¿no cambiaste?.

-Solo te diré que... me han abierto los ojos, no te puedo decir más -Respondió-

Iba a hacerle más preguntas pero el tomó la palabra antes de que yo siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar una sola sílaba.

-¿Y cual es ese ritual para salir de aquí?

-¿Eh?

-El ritual idiota Dijiste que te tardaste mucho ya que no pudiste hacer el ritual correctamente o algo así ya que eras un orbe flotante.

-Oh.. eso... bueno... es algo complicado.

-¿A que te refieres con complicado?

Tenía que explicarle esto a João con detenimiento, un simple error sería fatal.

-El ritual consiste en avanzar de una forma algo... peculiar.

**Punto de vista de João:**

A que mierda se referirá con: ''peculiar''. Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, a los seres místicos realmente les excita andarse con tantos misterios.

-Muy bien -Empezó el- Separa tus piernas un poco.

Lo hice

-Ahora levanta tus brazos en el aire a la altura de tus hombros.

También lo hice.

-Cruza tus brazos.

Seguí sus indicaciones.

-Ahora... mueve tus muñecas arriba y abajo continuamente y brinca con el pie derecho y luego con el izquierdo y así sucesivamente.

Pues... era algo extraño, me parecía haber visto esto antes pero la pregunta era... ¿donde?

-Segunda posición.

Dijo Seraphim, yo paré de hacer lo que parecía la primera posición para empezar a aprender la siguiente.

-Muy bien, ahora da brincos como te dije.

Lo hice

-Ahora toca tu pectoral derecho con tu puño izquierdo.

También lo hice.

-Ahora levanta tu mano derecha y has el ademan de lanzar una soga al estilo vaquero. Cambia del paso uno al dos y del dos al uno cada 5 segundos y sígueme

¿V-vaquero?... muy bien, creo que es bastante obvio este susodicho ''ritual''. Por no decir otra cosa.

-Seraphim -Dije dejando de hacer la segunda posición- ¿Alguna vez has estado en la tierra?

-MMM, no, nunca.

-¿Estás seguro? -Pregunté con una expresión de incredibilidad-

-Si lo estoy.

Mierda... bueno, no me queda mas opción que hacerle caso... necesito salir de aquí para reclutar al siguiente miembro de mi equipo... solo espero no demorarme mucho, me puse en la posición número 1, Seraphim empezó a alejarse, era obvio que tenía que seguirlo. *Suspiro* Bueno... como dice el refrán... Keep Calm and...

- ¡Gangnam Style!

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de PonyVille**

**Hora: 10:00 a.m**

**Sujeto: Princesa Mi Amore Candenze**

**Estado: Pensativa**

Se que aunque João esta en el hospital y, aunque el este en ese estado, no creo que haya olvidado su venganza en contra de las princesas. No me queda más alternativa: la princesa Luna se rehusó a creerme y la princesa Celestia me regañó al poder juzgar así a alguien que estaba casi al borde de la muerte por quien sabe qué razón. *Suspiro* Sé que no podré emplear el plan B si no me uno con las princesas... pues creo que tendré que ser yo quien tome unas medidas más drásticas... Tendré que llamarlo a ''él'' para que elimine a João.

* * *

Perdonen por la tardanza y por el capítulo tan largo y aburrido T-T, lo mejoraré en el siguiente, no se preocupen.

Y para el siguiente miembro les daré una pista:

Especie: Demonio.

Listo. Ya nos leemos

* * *

DATO CURIOSO: Hacer el gangnam style por 20 minutos equivale a 32 minutos de aeróbicos normales.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que comenan en este proyecto. Y me voy a tomar el tiempo de responderle a los que comentan.****  
**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Ya lo verás, espero que este capítulo complazca a unos y joda a otros.**

**HeldDuke: mi reacción a tu comentario: /watch?v=a5OLGvsYwg4**

**Mr. Foster: Tal vez lo haga... tal vez...  
**

**random389: Tal vez te resulte difícil creer que escuché esa canción por primera vez 2 días antes de publicar el capítulo anterior. ¡Es una adicción! no puedo parar de escucharla.  
**

**Anacoreta: Ya sabrás quien es el nuevo reclutado, pero habrán ciertas ''complicaciones'' (mejor no digo nada más antes de arruinar la sorpresa)  
**

**xXnobu16Xx: Gracias por tu constante apoyo, pero aún así, sigo pensando que ese capítulo no fue el mejor de mis trabajos.**

**ASHKORE15: Ojo, lo del gangnam style no es una broma, enserio es un muy buen ejercicio. Hasta creo que había un vídeo donde explicaba como los músculos se ejercitan al hacerlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**¿Eh?  
**

**Ubicación: ?**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio  
**

**Hora: ?  
**

**Estado: Eeeeeeeyyyyy Sexy lady.  
**

¿Por cuanto tiempo tengo que seguir con esta ridiculez?... ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿habrá un baño por aquí?

Esas eran las preguntas que inundaban mi mente en estos momentos. A mi parecer, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que Seraphim me encontró y me enseñó el ''ritual'' para salir pero... según una conversación que tuve con Seraphim luego de 3 días, o a lo que a mí me pareció 3 días, le pregunté cuanto tiempo exactamente hasta que me encontrara y este me respondió: ''2 semanas''.

¿2 semanas?, ¡pero si yo estoy tardando más que eso!

-Oye Seraphim -El mencionado me prestó atención, no sin antes decirme que no parase de hacer el ritual- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Mmmm -Ese orbe de mierda estaba muy pensativo..- 1 mes en tu mundo mental.

-Oh -Respondí, iba a preguntarle por que rayos no habíamos salido ya, pero el...-

-Y 6 meses en el mundo real.

!¿Que carajo?!

-!¿Que carajo?!

-Espera, antes de que te quejes el por que estamos atrapados aquí te lo puedo explicar.

-Pues empieza.

El orbe soltó un suspiro... ¿es eso posible?

-Verás, en tu mente el tiempo pasa mucho más lento -Me quedé mirando al orbe por un buen rato-

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿Algún problema? -Preguntó-

-¿Eso es todo? -Pregunté-

-Pues si, ¿acaso quieres que te lo dibuje o que?

Hijo de puta eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Ya llegamos -Respondió el-

Yo dejé de hacer el ritual. No estábamos afuera, estábamos en una especie de pasillo con muchísimas puertas, cada puerta era de color blanco y tenían escritas palabras muy extrañas, por ejemplo: una decía ''Hobbies'' otra decía ''Música'' y otra ''Recuerdos de la niñez''. Pues bien, sería un idiota si no me diera cuenta que esta es la parte central de mi mente. Estaba algo confundido, ¿por que llegamos aquí si se supone que el ritual era para salir de mi prisión mental?

-Oye Serpahim, ¿podrías decirme por que estamos aquí?

-Tenemos un intruso.

¿Un intruso? _*Boom*_ Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el estruendoso sonido de una explosión, rápidamente y por instinto puse mis antebrazos sobre mi cara en forma de 'X' para protegerme... , raramente la explosión levanto mucho polvo y dificultó mi visión, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras lo que sea que fuese ese intruso se atrevía a hacerle daño permanente a mis memorias, saqué mis espadas para prepararme y enfrentarlo/a. Al disiparse el polvo pude ver que el pasillo ya no estaba presente, solo las puertas habían quedado flotando en todo el páramo oscuro... Siento una energía enorme... debo prepararme.

* * *

**Ubicación: Biblioteca de Pony Ville**

**Sujeto: Princesa Mi Amore Candenza  
**

**Hora: 9:00 a.m  
**

**Estado: Animada  
**

-¡Por fin!, ¡hoy es el día!

Estaba tan emocionada, ¡hoy en la noche se llevaría a cabo la gran gala del galope!, Me levanté de la cama y fui directo al pequeño baño que tenía mi habitación. Oh por Celestia, ¡estoy tan emocionada!. Empecé a cepillarme mi melena viéndome en el espejo, pude ver una gran sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro, ¡no puedo controlar mi emoción!

Se que la gran gala del galope es una fiesta muy formal y no es tan alocada y divertida como las fiestas de Pinkie Pie pero... ¡hoy es mi aniversario de bodas!, Shining Armor me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa como regalo de aniversario... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡no puedo contener mi alegría!... Bueno, luego del fiasco que fue mi plan para traerlo a ''él'' esto será una noche inolvidable.

¿Que por qué fue un fiasco mi plan?, eso es simple... ¡Todo es culpa de la princesa Luna! *Suspiro* no quiero parecer descortés con una de las co-gobernantes de Equestria pero... ¡Esa Alicornio esta fantaseando demasiado con el joven humano! es... es... ¡Es frustrante!, desde que Celestia le contó a ella mi teoría sobre João ¡ella explotó de rabia!, fue directo a la biblioteca de Twillight y anuló mi magia para que no lo invocara a ''él'' y luego me amenazó con quitarme mi magia permanentemente si seguía con esas ridiculeces... ¡¿Acaso ella está ciega?! ¡¿Acaso no ve que João es una gran amenaza?! *Suspiro* para ser una princesa de 16000 años actúa como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas por un semental, o en este caso: humano.

Pero no debo dejar que eso me moleste, hoy es mi gran noche y ni Luna ni João podrán arruinarla.

* * *

**Ubicación: Choza de Fluttershy**

**Sujeto: Fluttershy  
**

**Hora: 9:05 a.m  
**

**Estado: Confundida  
**

Bu-bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que João está inconsiente, por ejemplo: la aventura en el imperio de Crystal, la resiente riña de la princesa Luna y la princesa Candace... pero eso no es todo, estos últimos días he estado muy pensativa... en una conversación que tuve con Rarity en el Spa ella sacó el tema de cuando João me dijo... pues... que me amaba. Sé que fue una broma cruel de su parte pero... no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. N-no me malentiendan, no estoy enamorada de João, además... no creo que sea competencia para la princesa Luna. Aunque... cuando pienso en él... mi corazón se agita y empiezo a tartamudear... bueno... más de lo normal. S-sé que es una ridiculez sentirse así por alguien que no conoces... o hablas... o compartes... pero... siento un aura algo benigna alrededor de él... se siente como si el pudiera proteger a a cualquier pony de todo mal. *Suspiro*

Debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora tengo una relación muy estable... b-bueno, mi actual... ehm... novio es... BigMac, no nos hemos besado ya que ambos somos muy tímidos, tratamos de llevarlo lo más lento y calmado posible para tener una relación duradera... aunque ya han pasado dos meses... creo que esta noche en la gala del galope nos daremos nuestro primer beso... sé que será algo mágico, solo espero que las cosas estén bien entre las princesas.

* * *

**Ubicación: ?**

**Sujeto: João Satriani Di Dio  
**

**Hora: ?  
**

**Estado: Alerta  
**

Sigo con mis espadas en mis manos esperando al que el maldito aparezca... no sé si podré hacer uso de todo mi poder siendo yo solo una proyección astral en mi mente, pero yo tengo la ventaja aquí dado a que lo que yo piense... se hace.

-¡Sal de una vez cobarde! ¡no te dejaré jugar con mis memorias!

Bueno, aunque si lo hace... tal vez se traumatice por todo el porno que hay allí... nah, que va, yo no soy tan enfermo.

Escuchaba sus pasos cada vez más y más cerca, estaba preparado. Además de tener ventaja al ser mi mente, también tengo a Seraphim de mi lado, puedo ordenarle que traiga a Prototype si lo requiero. Escucho los pasos aún más cerca... es la hora...

-¿Que carajo?

Detrás de una de las puertas se ve un pequeño oso de peluche color marrón caminando hacia mi... ¿Oso de peluche?...Un momento, 3 días antes del concierto vi una película llamada: ''Ted'', era muy graciosa, trataba sobre el oso mágico de un niño que cuando fue creciendo se convirtió en un maldito hijo de puta drogadicto y bebedor... El clásico sueño americano.

El pequeño Oso me miró con una sonrisa, era tan enternecedor que yo me puse de cuclillas y dije:

-Hola pequeño, ¿acaso te perdiste o algo?

-No me digas pequeño, hijo de puta.

O si, olvide que este Oso es un maldito cretino.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo idiota! -Gritó el Oso-

-¿Cúal es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? -Respondió en forma de pregunta- Mi problema no te lo puedo decir ya que mi aliento huele a la vagina de tu madre.

Voy a matar a este Oso...

-No muchas personas me hablan así pequeñín.

-Claro que no. Porque la boca de todos esta llena con tu madre.

¡Se acabó!

-¡Ven acá pequeño Hijo de perra!

Tomé al Oso de cuello con mi mano izquierda y, con la otra mano, saqué mi espada para poder partirle el culo a pedazos.

-Wow wow, tranquilo viejo -Dijo el oso- Sólo era una broma, ¿vez?, jejejeje. Me estoy riendo, no hay necesidad de...

_*Slash*_

De un suave movimiento le corté la cabeza. El oso cayó al suelo y se desintegró. Bueno, ese oso me caía demasiado mal, solo espero no haber afectado un recuerdo matándolo. Seraphim y yo decidimos seguir nuestro camino, pasábamos de largo a todas las puertas. Muchas de ellas me parecían muy interesantes, pero Seraphim se rehusaba a dejarme abrir una; su única excusa era: ''No debes arriesgarte a modificar un recuerdo importante''. ¡Bah!, tonterías, solo quería abrir una de las puertas que tenían nombres de canciones en ellas... abría sido muy relajante el viaje con algo de buena música al estilo green day, Slipknot más lo veo como canción para peleas.

-Oye Seraphim.

-¿Si? -Preguntó el mencionado-

-¿Ya merito llegamos?

-No.

-¿Y cuando llegaremos?

-Cuando tengamos que llegar.

-Pero hemos estado aquí por más de 6 meses y...

-Llegamos, ahora cállate.

Y así era, podía ver un portal donde se podía ver una especie de enfermería. ¡Ja! era más de esperarse que esas ponis me trajeran aquí. Es algo de lo cual estoy muy agradecido, es decir, si no recibía atención medica hubiera muerto sin esperanza alguna. *Suspiro* Veo a Seraphim ser el primero que se acerca al portal, será mejor que yo también lo si... Un momento... ¿Que es esa puerta?

Me acerco a la susodicha puerta y veo algo que me dejó en total shock... esta puerta no era como las otras, esta era una doble puerta de color rojo sangre con una columna de mármol blanca al estilo griego en cada lado, además tenía grabada el símbolo ''Omega'' en fuego en la parte superior; pero eso no era todo, la puerta tenía 3 cadenas atadas a ella. Una cadena era de colo azul, otra de color verde y la última de color rojo.

No puedo resistir esta curiosidad que me invade... no soy estúpido, obviamente sé que esta puerta tiene que ver demasiado con el asunto de: ''las memorias de Kratos selladas'', si puedo abrir esta puerta... puedo obtener no solo conocimiento acerca de estrategias militares o formas de combate, sino la forma correcta de utilizar mis armas como un experto y no sólo como un niño que juega con podéres que no entiende... si libero estas memorias... seré imparable... hasta podría no necesitar la ayuda de un equipo para derrotar a Celestia.

-No pierdo nada con intentar...

Acerco mi mano a una de las cadenas... la cadena azul para ser exactos, mi mano toca la cadena... se siente una energía muy extraña y familiar, pero eso no es todo, mi cuerpo empieza a brillar de color azul seguido de una sensación extraña... me pregunto que será esta...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Siento un gran dolor en mi espalda, saco mi mano de la cadena y caigo al suelo de rodillas...

-Mierda -Digo mientras recupero mi compostura y me levanto- Oye Seraphim, parece que tenemos compañí...

-Nos vamos... ¡YA!

No solo noté la ira en la voz de Seraphim, sino que también noté pequeñas ondas de electricidad viniendo de su esférico cuerpo, no hace falta ser un genio para deducir que el no quería que abra esta puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia... pero, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Ubicación: Manehattan**

**Especificaciones: Gentek  
**

**Sujeto: Soldado Blackwatch 451-BNC  
**

**Estado: Neutro  
**

El soldado se encontraba en medio de una gran sala de comando, pantallas del tamaño de un autobus se veían en la pequeña habitación.

Un científico, o lo que parecía ser dado a su bata de laboratorio y que además estaba presionando el teclado como un desquiciado, empezaba a introducir una especie de código en el monitor; una vez echo esto, podían verse los planos de una bomba, pero no cualquier bomba... esta era una bomba del Zar, esta bomba es responsable de la mayor explosión causada por manos humanas. Nuestro soldado se acerca al científico, pero ellos no están solos dado que muchos otros soldados están allí protegiendo al científico.

Mientras nuestro soldado estaba apenas unos centímetros detrás del científico, este último empieza a teclear un código para luego presionar ''enter''. Antes de que el científico pudiera darse la vuelta, el soldado le cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda y atravesó la espalda de él con su puño derecho, cientos de zarcillas color negro y rojo envolvieron al científico y este desapareció dentro del soldado.

**Memorias de Kirk Masters (En formato Script):**

Se podía ver al antes mencionado científico hablando por una video conferencia con lo que parecía generales del ejercito.

Kirk: ¡Pero eso es una locura! -Respondió claramente enojado-

General de las fuerzas armadas (U.S.A): Todos estamos de acuerdo con la decisión que se ha tomado, el virus ya se ha expandido a todos los rincones del mundo. Ni las cucarachas están a salvo de ese terrible virus; la comida se agota y el número de suicidios es enorme.

Kirk: P-pero... ¿Un suicidio Mundial? ¡Debe de haber otra forma!

General de las fuerzas Armadas (China): Pensábamos en hacer una cura para el virus, pero dado a que Zeus absorbió al sujeto James Heller... me temo que se ha vuelto indestructible.

Kirk: Que Dios nos ayude...

General de las fuerzas armadas (Korea): El virus debe ser erradicado, pero el 90% de la población humana y animal ha sido infectada. Mujeres y niños sufren y, aveces ni el suicidio es una opción ya que esas bestias llegan primero y los matan sin piedad. Es la única opción viable... yo: El general Sun Hee, supremo general de las ahora unidas Korea del Norte y Korea del Sur apruebo este plan.

**FIN DE LAS MEMORIAS.**

Alex J. Mercer, o Zeus como era su nombre clave, se encontraba pensando lo que había visto, todo el mundo iba a desaparecer... el iba a morir... si sobrevivía a la explosión ya no quedaría nadie para poder absorber Biomasa y él moriría de inanición.

_*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

Alex no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que los soldados le estaban disparando... bueno, después de absorber a James Heller las balas no le hacían demasiado daño.

-Debo salir de aquí...

Alex rápidamente corrió hacia una ventana y salto através de ella, el se encontraba en el último piso del gran edificio... mientras caía estaba pensado en que ahora a él le quedaba solo una esperanza de sobrevivir.

-Dios... si vas a llamarme para pelear en tu guerra hazlo ahora porque... No creo poder librarme de esta yo sólo.

* * *

**Ubicación: Hospital de Ponyville**

**Sujeto: ****João Satriani Di Dio**  


**Hora: 9:30 a.m  
**

**Estado: Mareado  
**

Pues bien, ahora que estaba fuera de mi prisión mental y además me encontraba en un hospital, decidí preguntarle a Seraphim... Un momento... ¿A donde se fue?... Mierda. Pués bien, tomé mi ropa que estaba en una mesita de noche al lado de mi cama de color blanco, me vestí. Al terminar observé los multiples regalos, flores, libros y pies de manzana que se encontraban aquí... Diablos, en serio esas ponis confían en cualquiera. Pues... tenía algo de hambre así que decidí comerme uno de los pies de manzana de AppleJack, ¿que como lo sé?, pues nadie mas regalaría un pie de manzana a un enfermo.

Los libros eran obviamente de Daring Do... cielos, apuesto mis poderes a que es de Raibow Dash, ¿acaso no se cansa de tanto Indiana?... Mmmm, creo que había una canción para eso...

_Indiana, Indiana...  
Indiana, Indiana...  
¿No sabes decir otra cosa?  
Me tienes hasta la banana.__  
_

Mientras me siento en la cama y como el pie de manzana, el cual esta tan delicioso que parece que me dará un orgasmo al comerlo, pensaba en lo que pudo haber ocurrido estos últimos meses... Mis dudas eran:

1.- ¿Las Mane 6 habrán conseguido pareja?

2.- ¿Una nuevo mal amenazó Equestria?

3.- ¿Candace y Shining Armor ya habrán tenido hijos?

4.- ¿Gangnam style habrá llegado a 1 billón de visitas?

Pero lo que me invadía era la siguiente pregunta:

¿Acaso Prototype se habrá cansado de esperarme todo este tiempo? ¿Algo le habrá pasado?, bueno, cuando vea a Seraphim le pediré que me lleve a su dimensión. Acabo el pie de manzana y me levanto de la cama, debo salir de aquí y encontrar a Seraphim... Es extraño, no debería poder caminar con tanta facilidad ya que mis piernas estubieron sin uso por un buen tiempo.

-Debo irme antes de que los doctores noten que he despertado, además debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, levante mi mano para girar la perilla... abrí la puerta y...

-¿Como estas Dios?

-PROTO... digo ¡Alex?

No, no era el Alex Mercer original, sino un holograma que Seraphim, que ahora se encontraba presente, había creado... parecía un mensaje grabado.

-Dios, le he enviado este mensaje a tu ayudante para pedir tu ayuda, el mundo ha decidido suicidarse con bombas zars ya que el Virus se ha expandido a todos los confines de este *_BZZZ_* tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora *_BZZZ*_

Se ve que el holograma de Alex voltea la mirada._  
_

-¡Mierda! ¡La bombas!

Se ve a Alex corriendo a gran velocidad y su holograma haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño.

*Fin de la transmisión*

-¡MIERDA!

No contuve mi ira y destrozé la mesita de noche con un simple golpe... Alex está en peligro y no puedo arriesgarme a perder a alguien tan poderoso como él.

-¡Seraphim!

-No tienes por que decirlo, nos vamos de inmediato a Manehattan.

Seraphim empezó a brillar, cada segundo es valioso y no debe desperdiciarse, además, creo que necesitaré su ayuda si el proximo reclutado se niega a acompañarme...

El brillo de Seraphim se hace más potente... es... la... ¡HORA!

-¿João? ¡Ya despertaste!

-¿Eh?

Vi como Seraphim dejaba de brillar cuando la Princesa Luna me abrazó... carajo, debo quitármela de encima.

-Princesa Luna -Dije- Es muy bueno verla después de tanto tiempo per...

-¡Que alegría que estes despierto! -Ella rompió el abrazo dejandome respirar, es raro... siempre detecto ese perfume de moras cuando estoy cerca de ella- Y justo en el momento indicado.

-Eh... ¿Momento indicado?

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la princesa Luna, ella empezaba a hacer pequeños círculos en el suelo con su pezuña derecha.

-P-pues... yo...

Oh dios mío, ¡Habla rápido! ¡Quien sabe lo que le esté pasando a Alex en estos momentos!

-Y-yo... pues... quería...

Oh por Dios, ¡solo dilo!

-Quería saber si podrías asistir a la gran gala del galope como mi cit... digo, mi invitado de honor.

¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?... oh mierda, ni loco voy a esa aburrida fiesta, de seguro va a querer que me corte el cabello y use un Smoking... ¡Bah!

-Lo lamento princesa, pero debo rechazar su invitación

La sonrisa de la princesa cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y decepción

-P-pero ¿por que?

-Lo lamento, pero tengo mis razones -Dije educadamente-

Ya que la princesa bloqueaba mi escape por la ventana decidí irme por la puerta pero...

-¿H-hay algo malo en mí? -Dijo la princesa en voz casi inaudible-

-¿Disculpe?

-¡¿Que hay de malo en mí?!

-No es eso princesa, es solo que...

-¡Es solo que que!

-Lo lamento, debo retirarme.

Me dispuse a salir por la puerta pero la princesa se teletrasnporto para poder impedirme la salida.

-¡Responde ahora!

La voz de la princesa era de enojo y dolor, diablos, cuando se trata de tener tacto con mujeres, o en este caso yeguas, soy un completo imbécil.

-Ya lo sabía -Dijo la princesa Luna- Mi hermana siempre me dijo que no confiara en ti... ¡Ahora veo que tiene razón!

¿Que? ¿ahora que tiene que ver la confianza con que no quiera ir a la gran gala del galope?

-Princesa escúcheme, de verdad debo irme lo más rápido posible, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Hablaremos de esto ahora!

Mierda, se me acaba el tiempo.

-¡Vine a visitarte todos lo días! ¡Me preocupe por tu estado!

Diablos si esto sigue así perderé a mi primer reclutado

-¡Dsicutí con mi hermana solo para poder verte!

Piensa João piensa... ¿que rayos puedo hacer para que deje de hablar?

-¡Te hago mi invitado de honor y luego rechazas la invitación por un motivo desconocido!

*Suspiro* Creo que tendré que hacerlo...

-¡ADEMAS...

La princesa calló, no, no le puse mi mano en la boca, mucho menos la maté... yo... mierda... la única forma de que dejara de hablar y que se aleje de mi por un tiempo era... pues... besándola en los labios. Ya sé lo que piensan: WTF!?

Pero, si lo piensan bien, esa era la única manera de quitarmela de encima sin dañar nuestra amistad... no esperen... mierda si hubiera dicho que sí pude haberme fingido enfermo a última hora y no ir... carajo, eso me pasa por actuar impulsivamente... un momento, ¿la sigo besando? ¡basta!

Separé mi rostro del de Luna, su rostro estaba de color carmesí y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

-Regresaré pronto.

Sin más que decir me dirigí a la ventana y salté atravesándola, empecé a correr fuera de la vista de Luna. Al estar a una distancia moderada lejos del rango de visión de la alicornio, me dispuse a usar la velocidad de hermes... mientras corría me di cuenta que Seraphim se encontraba junto a mi con su brillo encegecedor... ahora si...es... la... ¡HORA!

*_F__LASH*_

* * *

**Ubicación: Manehattan**

**Sujeto: ********João Satriani Di Dio**  


**********Hora: ?  
**

**********Estado: Apresurado  
**

Salí del portal que conectaba Equestria con este, el páramo era desolado, edificios destruidos, sangre, cuerpos de infectados, un cielo rojizo, y algo que parecía oxido en las calles. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo y contemple 5 luces que se dirigían rápidamente a la tierra, ¡esas deben ser las bombas! ¡mierda, donde esta Alex!

Busqué con la mirada para encontrarlo, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no quiero arriesgarme a probar mi resistencia en contra de Bombas que pueden destruir ciudades enteras.

-¡Dios!_  
_

-¡Alex!

Veo una figura acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mi.

-¡YA TE FALTA POCO!

Demasiado tarde... las bombas colisionaron contra el suelo y estallaron, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que desestabilizó a Prototype y rodó por toda la acera hasta chocar conmigo, pero por suerte ambos caímos en el portal antes de que la verdadera explosión nos consumiera...

* * *

**Ubicación: *********

**Sujeto: Ne**  
**

**Hora: 3:00 p.m  
**

**Estado: Relajado  
**

**-**Ya estás a salvo

El mencionado tenía cargado entre sus brazos a una mujer no más de 19 años con cabello castaño y una túnica blanca.

-Muchas gracias mi amado Ne...

*_FLASH*_

-¡Ouch!_  
_

Alex y yo caímos pesadamente al suelo, bueno, al menos amortigüé la caída del Virus andante... este maldito pesa más de lo que aparenta.

_*Click*_

Levanté mi mirada y vi un revolver de doble cañón de color azul apuntándome a la cara, vi al sujeto que era poseedor de esta arma y al instante supe que estaba en la dimensión de mi siguiente reclutado, pero este no era el que buscaba.

-Quienes son Ustedes -Preguntó el tipo del revolver-

Observo mis alrededores y veo que no estamos en la acera, mucho menos en asfalto... esto era... el interior de algo, algo vivo, parecía que estaba dentro de sus intestinos o algo por el estilo. Alex se quito de ecima mío y yo me levanté para luego sacudirme el polvo.

-¡Habla!

Mierda, ¿por que tengo que pasar por esto cada vez que quiero reclutar a alguien?

-Tranquilo amigo, ni nosotros sabemos que sucedió, en un momento estábamos en una ciudad pos-apocalíptica y ahora estamos aquí.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó este claramente confundido- No quieras verme la cara de tonto

El seguía apuntándome con su revolver... creo que tendré que ser más específico.

-Bueno, la verdad es que buscamos a...

* * *

**Ubicación: *********

**Sujeto: ****  
**

**Hora: 3:02 p.m  
**

**Estado: Relajado**

Je, el crío si que se está tomando su tiempo, me pregunto si está haciendo algo con su novia en estos momentos...

_*Crash*_

Veo salir a 3 figuras de la gema azul de la cabeza de la gigantesca bestia... ¡Ja! al parecer el chico hizo nuevos amigos de paso... mmm, que extraño, el tipo del cabello largo tiene una energía... algo peculiar, pero el tipo de la capucha tiene sus niveles de energía en 0 casi como si estuviera muerto.

_*PUM*_

Los tres caen al suelo pesadamente formando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, veo que rescató a su novia y la espada de mi padre... genial, ahora tendré que soportar las cursilerías que se dirán el uno al otro. Bueno, al menos podré hablar un rato con los otros dos que se acercan.

-Si que te tomaste tu tiempo chico -Dije burlonamente-

-¿Acaso quieres una disculpa? -Respondió el-

-Pues dime cuando la tendré -Respondí de vuelta-

Era bueno tener alguien que pudiera responderme de vuelta, aunque yo aún sigo siendo el mejor.

-Oye, estos dos sujetos raros quieren hablarte.

El chico apuntó con su cabeza a los mencionados dado a que el tenía entre sus brazos a su novia, me dirigí a ellos mientras estos me miraban atentamente analizando mis movimientos... si quieren pelea pues... ¡Lets Rock!

-El chico me dio ue querían hablar conmigo -Dije a lo que el tipo de cabello hasta los hombros respondió-

-Queríamos darle una oferta de trabajo señor Dante Sparda.

-Sólo dime Dante, no quiero tener nada que ver con el viejo.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es João y...

-¿Eres de brasil?

-Ehm, si pero ese no es el pun...

-Jajaja, ¡genial! -Respondí- Hablas muy bien el inglés, ni siquiera se nota tu acento.

-Muchas gracias -Dijo él- Pero a lo que venía era...

Me acerqué a el y rodeé mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Escucha amigo, tengo dos lindas gemelas que hablan portugués -dije- Pero dado a que no hablo el idioma mis pirópos no funcionan... que tal si me das unas cuantas clases y te quedas con una.

El típico Dante, tal y como lo recuerdo del video-juego.

-Ehm... eso no sería..

-Oh por Dios, ¡ya cállate! -Gritó el encapuchado- ¡Deja a Dios hablar o te arrancaré la cabeza!

-¿Dios?

El golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano dado a lo que había dicho el tipo de la capucha.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS PROTOTYPE! -Dijo el supuesto ''Dios''-

-Lo siento -Dije yo interrumpiendo la ira de João- Pero no me llevo muy bien con los de arriba

Me dispuse a retirarme y ver como le iba al crío con su novia, pero...

-Ni yo -Respondió el peli-largo-

Esto se va a poner bueno.

-Los dioses son inútiles, no sirven para nada. Ellos solo se quedan ahi mirando mientras gente inocente sufre, he visto horrores inimaginables a lo largo de mi vida, pero no son nada comparado a lo que esos ''dioses'' tienen planeado hacerle a la humanidad.

-¿Y que te hace diferente a esos otros dioses?

Todos, incluyendo a la novia del crío y al encapuchado esperabamos por la respuesta.

-Porque yo no soy como ellos, yo si tomo acción ya sea para salvar a mi pueblo o una vida inocente; yo no me quedo sentado a esperar que las cosas tomen su curso natural... si puedo arreglarlo... lo hago. Pero fui castigado por los otros dioses por ayudar a la raza humana, lograron quitarme mi inmortalidad y mandarme a las garras de Hades.

-¿Hades? -Pregunté-

-Si, ¿conoces la leyenda de los dioses griegos?

-Claro -Respondí-

-Bien, esos dioses no eran u cuento de hadas, ellos en realidad existieron.

-¿Como creerte toda esa palabrería? ¿cuál es tu prueba? -Preguntó el chico-

-Solo siente mi energía y dime como la calificas -Fue su única respuesta-

Yo sabía lo que Nero iba a responder, su energía era... celestial, digna de un Dios.

-Continuo -Dijo João- Pude escapar gracias a la ayuda de los Titanes, pero ellos me traicionaron a fin de cuentas... aunque eso no me detuvo ya que maté a todos lo Dioses del Olimpo.

-Interesante -Dije yo- ¿Como puedes matar a alguien inmortal?

-Con una espada creada por su misma estirpe... lo que quiero es eliminarlos para poder construir un mejor mañana, pero necesito la ayuda de un equipo con habilidades extraordinarias para lograr mi cometido.

_*Clap, Clap, Clap*_

-Bravo, bonito discurso -Dije mientras aplaudía- ¿Y que gano yo si me uno?

-Je, solo digamos que... lo suficiente para pagarle a Lady y Trish.

Mierda... definitivamente estoy dentro, no solo por la causa noble del muchacho dios, sino... ¡si pago la deuda alfin podré remodelar Devil May Cry!

-Muy bien João, estoy dentro -Dije-

-Yo también -Dijo el crío- quisiera patear el trasero del Dios que me dio este brazo poseído.

-Está decidido, los llamare cuando...

_*ROOOOOAAAAAAR*_

* * *

**Ubicación: Fortuna**

**Sujeto: ************João Satriani Di Dio**  


**Hora: 3:02 p.m  
**

**Estado: Relajado**

Todos nos cubrimos lo oídos al escuchar tan estremecedor rugido, ya recuerdo... en el juego, la estatua gigante cobra vida denuevo y luego Nero la aplasta con su... ¡OH POR DIOS!

Al terminar el rugido vemos a ''el salvador'', como lo nombró Sanctus, no solo recuperado sino... haber, pongamoslo así, el ahora era de color negro, sus manos era grandes y filosas garras como las que tenía Mercer, tenía 8 patas de araña, que más parecian grandes resemblanzas de la espada de Prototype, en su espalda, también tenía otros 2 brazos adicionales que parecían los Hammerfist de Alex, y para concluir... tentáculos a cada lado de sus caderas.

Era... ¡UN DEMONIO PROTOTYPE!

-Kyrie vete de aquí -Dijo Nero a su novia-

-P-pero..

-¡Vete!

Ella obedeció y corrió lo más lejos que pudo de esa cosa, no tendría que ser un genio para deducir que Alex había infectado esa cosa con su Virus, pero lo peor de todo es que ese no es solo el Virus de Alex, sino también el de James Heller dado a que el consumió a este.

A la velocidad de un parpadeo, uno de los tentáculos del ''demonio-prototype'' no golpeó de lleno mandandonos a los cuatro a volar y estrellarnos contra una casa, La bestia soltó otro rugido mientras osotros aún seguíamos algo adoloridos por el golpe.

-¡Wuju! -Gritó Dante- ¡Eso si que dolió!

Todos empezamos a levantarnos de los escombros.

-Esa cosa tiene el Virus Balcklight -Dijo Alex- Je, no sabes cuanto me gustará consumir esa cosa.

-Muy bien, escuchen -Todos voltearon a verme- Para los que no lo saben, esa cosa tiene un Virus muy potente que lo hace más poderoso, no debemos acercarnos a el por nada o terminará consumiendonos.

Vi que Nero quería objetar pero yo hablé primero.

-No, no es como el salvador lo hizo contigo, esa cosa te desintegrará en un segundo y luego absorberá tus poderes. Sin más que decir... ¡vamos a patearle el trasero a esa cosa!

Puse mi mano al frente, ya saben, para que los demás pongan su mano encima y aclararme que somos un equipo. El primero fue Alex.

-Yo te apoyo, te debo mi vida y no creo que pueda solo contra eso.

El siguiente fue Dante.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no uso mi forma demoniaca ya que todos mis enemigo son más débiles que yo, me gustaría ver como soy con todo mi poder.

Todos miramos a Nero que estaba gestitante.

-Ya que -El puso su mano-

-Muy bien equipo -Dije- ¡VAMOS!

_*BOOM*_

Una gran explosión de energía se hizo presente en toda la ciudad de fortuna, tan grande que atrajo la atención del monstruo. El nos observó y rugió de nuevo.

La vista que se llevó era esta: Dante en su forma demoniaca, Nero con el espíritu de Yamato flotando encima de el, Alex con su armadura y yo con la espada del Olimpo en mi mano.

Diablos... esto iba a ser algo grande...

-VAMOS VENGADORES -Gritó Dante a todo pulmón-

-NO DIGAS ES...

* * *

**Demanda: 152,441,651,310 $**

**Compañía en quiebra... juego interrumpido.**

* * *

Y pues, ahi lo dejo, nos vemos el otro mes :D... OJO: Comentarios : Continuación casi instantanea. No comentarios : Yaoming

**PD: Si quieren saber como se unieron Fluttershy y Bigmac diganme para poner un capítulo de como se volvieron una pareja.**


End file.
